Viaje por dimensiones: My little persona
by Vergil the lord of writting
Summary: Dos amigos que vivian unas vidas promedio, hasta que un error fatal los llevaria a un mundo totalmente nuevo para ellos, para escapar, deberan hacer la apuesta de su vida y si quieren llegar con vida, deberan aprender a controlar su gran poder.
1. Chapter 1

**Amigos para siempre y viajes misteriosos**

Creo que debería comenzar presentándome, mi nombre es Akira Joestar, si, lo se, un apellido extraño, pero al menos no soy el único que sufre de bromas por su apellido en mi escuela, mi mejor amigo, del que hablare después, también le hacen broma parecidas, creo que eso fue lo que nos unió en primer lugar. Bueno, soy un chico algo delgado, de pelo azul (muy peculiar, lo sé), me gusta usar ropa negra y soy algo solitario. Todo comenzó un lunes en la mañana con mi despertar, suelo despertarme a las 7 am para llegar temprano y poder prepararme correctamente para la escuela, así que luego de levantarme y revisar la hora me puse mi uniforme usual de escuela y mis lentes, una vez termine fui directo a desayunar, café Como siempre para soportar el día, que siempre resultaba muy agotadomr, durante ese tiempo prendí el televisor, estaban dando las noticias, lo mismo de siempre, asesinatos, robos, mentiras y farándula

Akira: Porque será que siempre pasa esto? El mundo realmente esta podrido.( Mi mentalidad obviamente no es muy positiva que digamos)

Luego de eso me peine y aliste lo que me faltaba.

Akira: A ver, que cosas debería meter, veamos la lista: cargador de celular, listo, deck, listo, audífonos, listo, billetera, listo, ropa de cambio, lista, mangas para leer en el camino, listos, PSP, listo, supongo que eso es todo, debería ir a despedirme de mi madre, debe de estar en su cuarto como lo usual.

Luego de despedirme salí a la calle y me dirigí a la escuela.

Ring ring. ..tatsesuna mono wo ubawaresou... (Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar).

Cogí mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y conteste la llamada

?: Aló? Akira?

Akira: Gal, que tal por donde andas?.

Gal: Aquí yendo a la escuela, desafortunadamente amanecí sano :p.

Akira: pues espérame un rato a ver si vamos juntos.

Gal es mi mejor amigo y lo fue desde que entre a la escuela, es un chico un poco mas bajo que yo de pelo negro y que le gusta llevar una bufanda de color celeste. Desde que entré a la escuela fui algo solitario, pero todo cambio cuando Gal, nos volvimos amigos rápidamente y los que conocían de animes se dieron cuenta de nuestros apellidos (El apellido de Gal es Zeppeli Por cierto) así que no tardaron en hacer bromas de nosotros con el anime de Jojos bizarre adventure, fue algo molesto al principio pero me fui acostumbrando, el punto es que después de esa clase Gal se acerco y comenzamos a hablar, Aparentemente el también era un estudiante de intercambio al igual que yo. El punto es que nosotros nos volvimos inseparables, lo cual también contribuyo a las bromas de parte de mis compañeros, pero no nos importaba.

Luego de caminar oor un rato me encontré con Gal, que me espero pacientemente, por lo que decidimos continuar a pie nuestro camino, en el camino me encontraba revisando mi celular cuando algo me llamo la atención, una app que nunca había visto antes, mucho menos recuerdo haberla instalado, así que la abrí, era un navegador parecido a Google Maps, así que no le preste mucha atención "debe ser otra estúpida actualización" dije, sin embargo mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Gal.

Gal: Uff, me olvide, hoy habrá asamblea en la escuela de nuevo.

Akira: Y eso es malo?

Gal: Se nota que hasta ahora no te topas con la directora, ella cree que la escuela es su castillo y que los estudiantes somos esclavos o algo, me pone de nervios.

En ese momento la app hizo un sonido

App: Localización encontrada, comenzar navegación?.

Gal: cuando ingresaste coordenadas?

Akira: no recuerdo...

Presione navegar, a pesar de ya estar a pasos de la escuela.

Una vez lo hice el ambiente cambio, todo se volvió oscuro, y para mi sorpresa, la escuela se convirtió en un castillo, era un castillo hermoso, parecía hecho de cristal y tenia tres torres, la principal y dos que no sabia que serian, mirando de reojo a la parte del patio vi que la escuela había ganado como 3 hectáreas de diámetro, lo cual era sorprendente, la puerta, la cuul era una puerta típica de castillo de cuento, estaba abierta, casi como si nos estuviera llamado a entrar.

Gal: Que rayos?!, que pasó con la escuela?! Donde están todos?! (todos los que nos rodeaban habían desaparecido de repente) que esta pasando aquí?!

No podía responder, estaba en shock total, juro que nunca probé drogas, pero sentía que había tomado las mas fuertes. Estaba muy sorprendido por el cambio repentino del ambiente y la escuela.

Gal: Mmhh, qui-quizas si ent-t-tramos... Pod-damos obtener re-respuest-tas...

Akira: Quizá tengas razón, entremos.

Y así lo hicimos, entramos.

Adentro todo era diferente, había un salón enorme que parecía de diamante y cristal, apenas dimos unos pasos nos encontramos con un caballero, o al menos eso parecía, después de todo, tenia armadura, espada y un escudo, decidimos acercarnos a hablar con el.

Caballero: Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Identifíquense.

Gal: eeh soy Gal Zeppeli, y el es Akira Joestar, somos estudiantes de aquí.

Caballero: Estudiantes? De que hablan... Ah hablan de esos estudiantes.

Gal: Exacto.

Caballero: Muy bien, entonces...

El caballero le dio un golpe con su escudo a Gal.

Gal: Aaagghh pero que mier...

Caballero: Los esclavos tienen que volver a sus puestos

Akira: Gal...

Gal: si?

Akira: CORRE!

Corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas... Pero hacia adentro del castillo.

Una vez estuvimos a salvo Gal se descontrolo.

Gal: EN QUE NOS METIMOS?!... Un momento, si la app nos trajo aquí, quizás sea también la puerta de regreso :D

Saqué mi teléfono y se lo di a Gal.

El empezó a presionar el botón navegar y a gritar "al mundo real" repetidamente hasta que el ambiente empezó a cambiar de nuevo, pero a diferencia de cuando entramos, nuestra visión empezó a llenarse de colores en vez de ser roja como cuando entramos, no le dimos mucha importancia así que esperamos los 3 segundos más largos de nuestras vidas antes de cambiar de mundo.

No creíamos lo que veíamos una vez cambiamos de dimensión…

Para nuestro asombro y miedo nos encontramos en otro castillo, similar al que habíamos abandonado, pero más colorido, también noté que había una ventana de esas con diseños, en este caso era uno que tenia en una mitad al día y en la otra mitad a la noche, con el mundo en medio de estos, sin embargo algo que me llamo la atención era que había dos unicornios alados en cada mitad, uno de color negro y otro de color celeste muy suave. Parece que Gal se dio cuenta de esto también pues lo mencionó.

Gal: Woah, mira esa ventana, es grandiosa, pero creo que se pasaron un poco con la libertad creativa :p.

Akira: Tienes razón, me pregunto que representará...

Gal: Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que encontrar a alguien, amable preferiblemente.

Así que nos adentramos en el castillo, pero antes de entrar a una habitación nos encontramos con un pequeño inconveniente.

?: Quien anda ahí?

Gal: oh rayos, nos encontraron, corre!

Pero antes de poder reaccionar Gal fue envuelto por un aura amarilla que lo dejo inconsciente.

Me gire a ver que paso y me desmayé de la sorpresa.

?: Oh vaya, que deberíamos hacer con ellos?

?: Quizás llevarlos a la prisión.

?: lo mejor será hacer eso y luego comentar el incidente con la princesa, vamos Flurry.

Flurry: tienes razón Red , Vamos.

Red POV:

Después de dejar a las criaturas en la prisión fuimos directo con la princesa Celestia a avisar de la situación. En el camino me puse a pensar acerca de esas criaturas, no recuerdo haberlas visto antes, también me preguntaba como lograron burlar la seguridad del castillo, antes de que me diera cuenta llegamos al salón real.

Red: Princesa, venimos a avisar de un suceso.

Celestia: Qué ocurrió mi querido caballero?

Red: Nos encontramos con dos criatura desconocidas, a una le quité la consciencia y la otra parece que estaba muy cansado o algo pues se desmayó también.

Celestia: Mmmhh, llévame con ellos, quizás pueda reconocer su especie.

Red: Así que seguí sus órdenes y la llevé con los prisioneros, la princesa tenia conocimiento sobre todas las criaturas habitantes, así que no será problema para ella reconocer a estas criaturas.

Una vez llegamos vimos que las criaturas aún no habían recobrado la consciencia.

Red: Estas son, princesa.

Celestia: Huh, pero que son? No recuerdo este tipo de especie...

Red: que?!

Celestia: Despiértalos.

Red: En-enseguida su majestad.

Akira POV:

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible, y parece que Gal también pues se estaba agarrando la cabeza y quejándose.

Gal: Ay mi cabeza... Que pasó?

Akira: No se, pero espero que todo haya sido un sueño.

Apenas dije eso voltee a mirar y vi a dos caballos de colores. Uno era mas bajo que Gal, el cual era más bajo que yo ñpp una cabeza, el otro era un poco mas alto que yo, de color celeste claro y con cabello de arcoíris que se movían por si solos.

Gal: Emmmmm...

Red: Identifíquense

Gal: Mi nombre es Gal Zeppeli y el es Akira Joestar.

Celestia: Y podrían decirme de donde Vienen por favor?

Gal: Emmm... Un castillo?... La historia es un poco larga la verdad.

Celestia: Ya veo, Red, acompáñame por favor.

Akira: Pero no nos dejen aquí!

Red: Emm princesa, pero qué es tan importante que debe ser en privado?

Celestia: Ven conmigo y te lo explicare luego, tenemos que avisar a Twilight.

Una vez dijo eso vi que sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por una fracción de segundo, lo cuál me pareció raro. Pero parece que Gal no se dio cuenta. Una vez se fueron Gal empezó a ponerse histérico de nuevo, sin embargo yo me quede pensado en lo que había visto y lo intentaba asociar con el mundo se la app, quizás sea una salvación aquel mundo.

Celestia POV:

Red: Qué hará con ellos?

Celestia: No puedo arriesgarme a que sean peligrosos y que intenten destruir el reino, si no recuerdas, ya pasó antes. Manda su ejecución

Red: Supongo que tiene razón, pero eso me parece algo exagerado…

Celestia: Perfecto, ahora lor favor retírate que necesito pensar. Diles que será en 10 días.

Red: Enseguida.

Celestia: Tengo que avisar a Twilight y a Luna. No puedo permitir que intenten atentar contra la gente de mi reino.

Estaba dejando que mis deseos me controlaran, lo sé, pero esta es la mejor opción en este caso.

Akira POV:

Después de un rato el unicornio rojo se nos acerco de nuevo y nos dijo:

Red: Lo lamento, de verdad, pero parece que Celestia ya no es la misma, no quería que llegara a esto, pero su ejecución será en 10 días.

Gal: Tienes que ayudarnos por favor!

Red: Me gustaría pero no puedo. Los veré pronto.

Dicho eso se fue dejándonos solos de nuevo.

Akira: Ya no nos queda tiempo, tendremos que hacer una apuesta, Gal.

Gal: Huh? Qué tipo de apuesta?

Akira: Tendremos que retornar al mundo se la app.

Gal: ESTÁS LOCO?! De por si moriremos aquí en 10 días, ahí nos mataran al instante!

Akira: Pues entonces no tenemos nada que perder.

Gal: Oh dame ese teléfono de una vez!

Le di mi teléfono y dijo lo mismo que dijo cuando entramos por primera vez.

Gal: Directora... Castillo... Escuela.

Pero nada paso esta vez.

Akira: Tal vez cambio debido al cambio de dimensiones.

Gal: Entonces hay que probar combinaciones.

Akira: Dejame intentar.

Agarre mi celular y dije: "Celestia... Calabozo... Castillo" haciendo una adivinanza en la segunda palabra.

Gal: Enserio? Eso no funcionara ni aunque...

App: Iniciando navegacion.

Gal: Enserio?! ...

Y logramos entrar, nuestra visión se enrojeció y cuando nos dimos cuenta estabamos en el otro mundi... Pero esta vez en un calabozo!, Este era mas sombrío y atemorizante y cuando vi a través de las rejas me di cuenta de que las celdas estaban organizadas igual a los salones de mi escuela, además de ser varias en vez de ser solo tres como en el castillo de la yegua.

Así que estábamos igualmente encerrados, sin salida ni esperanza. entonces un caballero se nos acercó, tenia la misma armadura que la primera vez, pero esta vez, no estaba solo, sino que venia con otros dos guardias y lo que parecía ser una versión humana de Celestia, pero que tenia ojos de color amarillo, los cuatro se metieron en la celda y Celestia dijo: "Hora de la ejecución, creyeron que podían infiltrarse en mi palacio sin mi permiso Huh".

Entonces uno de los guardias sostuvo a Gal y Celestia lo empezó a golpear, mientras que los otros dos guardias me tenían contra la pared con sus espadas, intentaba liberarme, correr y detenerla, pero no podía, estaba aplastado.

Celestia: Hahaha, esto siempre me divierte.(dijo mientras pateaba a Gal)

Gal: Gaaahh.

Celestia: Pero ya me aburrí, inútiles como tú no valen la pena golpear. Te mataré ahora.

Akira: DETENTE!

Celestia: Qué? No me digas que no sabes quién soy? Esa mirada tuya me irrita!

Y acto seguido me pateo contra el suelo.

Continuara -


	2. El despertar de nuevas oportunidades

Ya que me olvide de ponerlo en el primer cap, aquí esta el disclaimer:

Yo no poseo ninguna de las franquicias que entraran a escena en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores los cuales mencionare a continuación:

Jojos bizarre adventure le pertenece a hirohiko araki.

Persona le pertenece a atlus.

My little pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.

 **El despertar de nuevas oportunidades**

Intenté levantarme pero al intentarlo los guardias me detuvieron de nuevo.

Celestia: Sosténganlo ahí, luego de este inútil es su turno de morir.

Dicho esto se acerco a Gal, el cuál estaba en el piso.

Gal: No!, no quiero morir!—dijo asustado—

Celestia: HAHAHA.

Entonces escuche una voz, no podría describir como era, pero me sentía tranquilo solo por escucharla, sin embargo, esta voz estaba llena de fuerza y coraje.

?: Cuál es el problema? Solo vas a mirar? Acaso lo estas olvidando para salvarte? La muerte lo espera si no haces nada, fueron tus decisiones previas... Un error entonces?

Akira: No, no lo fueron!

?: Muy bien, entiendo tu resolución.

En ese momento sentí como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar, sentí una gran energía dentro de mi, que deseaba salir a flote.

?: Agáchate ante mi. Yo soy tu, tu eres yo. Aquel que hará todos los actos de sacrilegio por su propia justicia. Llámame por mi nombre, y libera tu ira!

Akira: GAHHH.

?: Muestra la fuerza de los deseos y la voluntad para acertar a todos, y aquel que se oponga será mandado al infierno mismo.

En ese momento sentí como la ira me poseía, quería matarla, podía matara. Mi poder se sentía infinito.

Celestia: Ejecútenlo.

Dijo esto con una cara de satisfacción que me enojo aun más, no permitiría que matara a mi amigo, a mi o a alguien más.

Akira: SUFICIENTE!

Celestia: Que fue eso...?

Una vez dijo eso el caballero que estaba a punto de apuñalar a mi amigo lo soltó.

Celestia: Deseas tanto ser asesinado? Bien. Y movió su cabeza como diciendo "a él".

En ese momento uno de los caballeros me dio un golpe con su escudo muy fuerte. Entonces un guardia se puso en posición para decapitarme mientras que los otros dos me sostenían. Pero antes de lograr su acometido, mi cuerpo expulso energía, fue una descarga tan fuerte que hizo a todos retroceder. Todos se veían sorprendidos.

Sentía que tenía algo en mi cara.

Era una máscara. Una mascara negra con algunos rasgos de color rojo que, me cubría la mitad izquierda de la cara.

Normalmente me hubiera sorprendido que una máscara se materializara de la nada en mi cara, pero no estaba ni sorprendido ni asustado, por alguna razón, sabia que debía hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me la arranqué, y lo digo porque estaba pegada, tanto que cuando la saqué, me salió sangre, mucha sangre, sin embargo, no me dolía y una vez lo hice, la máscara desapareció.

Ya no había sangre, solo sed de justicia y venganza. Hora de poner las cosas en su lugar.

Levante la mirada con una sonrisa y entonces un aura azul me rodeó, un aura parecida al fuego, la cual se separó de mi formando una entidad totalmente nueva, tenía forma humanoide, pero había un aura demoníaca en él. Tenía una cabeza de color negro, acompañado de lo que parecía una cabellera negra también y ojos y boca rojo fuego. Su cuerpo era delgado y parecía llevar un traje rojo, dos alas negras emergían de su espalda. Mi ropa había cambiado, tenia puesto ahora un frac negro bastante cómodo que me llegaba hasta los talones con una camisa ploma y pantalones negros, además de unos guantes marrones sin dedos.

Todos estaban paralizados ante semejante aparición y cambio repentinos, yo estaba calmado, y entonces la aparición habló:

?: Yo soy el viajero del atardecer, Arsene!

Los guardias intentaron atacarme pero Arsene los alejó con sus alas.

Arsene: Te enseñaré ahora como usar este furioso poder tuyo.

Akira: Préstame tu poder!

Arsene: Muy bien, ahora, visualiza a tu oponente, detéstalo, cambia esa animosidad en poder… Y libéralo!

Me concentré lo mas que pude y entonces una explosión de energía de color carmesí y negro se levantó debajo de los enemigos, algunos desaparecieron en una nube negra, otros estaban bastante débiles.

Akira: Oh ho! Genial!

Arsene: Este poder mío, es tuyo. Úsalos como quieras, deja que tu corazón corra como deseé.

Por mero instinto volví a hacer ese ataque, acabando con los últimos guardias.

Celestia había huido de la celda, dejando la puerta abierta. Gal me miraba sorprendido, casi con miedo, pero sabía que yo no le haría daño.

Gal: pero que...

Akira: tenemos que salir de aquí mientras tenemos la chance. Dije mientras miraba a la nueva entidad que permanecía callada. Una vez salimos de la celda, Arsene se desvaneció. No me sorprendió mucho, por alguna razón sabia que podría llamarlo otra vez luego.

Gal: Oe, cuando te cambiaste de ropa?

Me observé y note mi cambio de ropa, además de que la máscara había regresado, pero eso no importaba ahora, teníamos que encontrar la salida.

A salir notamos que el calabozo era enorme, encontrar una salida iba a ser casi imposible.

Gal: Bueno, supongo que ahora toca buscar. Esto tardara un bueeen rato.

Akira: Con suerte no tendré que enfrentar muchos caballeros.

Así que a buscar se ha dicho. Gal se encargaría de las celdas de la derecha y yo de las de la izquierda, nos íbamos a separar hasta que una voz nos sobresalto.

?: Hey, ayúdenme por aquí.

Gal: Qué rayos? Quién eres y donde estas?

?: Pues estoy en la celda detrás de ti.

Miramos y vimos un gato humanoide chibi muy pequeño de color negro y patas blancas, tenía puesto un pañuelo de color amarillo y un cinturón para guardar artefactos, aparentemente vacío.

Gal: Y tú eres...?

?: Mi nombre es Sidi, estaba investigando este palacio hasta que me atraparon, ayúdenme a escapar por favor.

Gal: Y cómo sabemos que no nos traicionaras?

Sidi: Tendrán que confiar en mi, yo sé donde esta la salida, quieren escapar o no?

Gal: Ok ok, Akira, puedes abrir la puerta de la celda?

Akira: Cómo exactamente?

Gal: Esa cosa rara no puede romper la puerta?

Sidi: Hey… La llave está justo ahí. —dijo señalando a unas llaves colgadas en la pared—

Akira: Ah pues que fácil.

Así que usé la llave para abrir la puerta de la celda.

Akira: Un trabajo sencillo.

Sidi: Mmhh ya veo, así que tu...

Iba a continuar hablando hasta que un grupo de guardias apareció y nos dijo: "Hey, que hacen ustedes aquí?!"

Gal: Ooh no!, son ellos de nuevo!

Sidi: Tch, amateur, hey, tú (señalándome), tú puedes luchar verdad? Vamos!. VEN, VARUNA!.

Entonces una entidad de forma, humanoide de color plateado con negro que tenía una espada que salía de su brazo apareció detrás de Sidi.

Akira: Tu también tienes una de esas cosas?

Sidi: Sip, se llaman personas, el mío se llama Varuna, como se llama el tuyo? Muéstralo!

Personas... Recuerdo esa palabra de una de mis sagas de videojuegos favoritas, así que le dije lo que sabía del mío.

Akira: Se llama Arsene.

Sidi: Genial, me alegra haberme encontrado a otro usuario. Bueno, adelante, ellos caerán rápidamente ante nosotros.

Dicho eso Varuna atravesó con su espada a uno. Dos guardias más aparecieron detrás de él guardia caído.

Sidi: Así que más vinieron? Entonces necesitamos más poder!

Dicho esto Varuna golpeó el aire y cristales de hielo se formaron alrededor de los demás enemigos, congelándolos y de un golpe certero los acabó cortándolos a la mitad, rompiéndolos en el acto, yo luche contra uno que había aparecido detrás de nosotros y otros dos más y los vencí fácilmente.

Sidi: Pues tienes habilidades, debí dejarte más diversión, lo lamento, a veces me dejo llevar.

Akira: No importa, igual estoy cansado.

Sidi: Oh ya veo, bueno, trato es trato, déjenme llevarlos hasta la salida.

Gal: Deberás nos ayudaras?

Sidi: Sip, es palabra de honor.

Akira: Estaremos en deuda contigo si nos sacas de este lugar.

Sidi: Bueno, síganme.

Seguimos a Sidi por 15 minutos hasta que encontramos una habitación llena de artículos de limpieza, en el que había una ventana abierta.

Gal: Sii! Libertad al fin!

Pero al intentar salir, un campo de fuerza nos empujo adentro de nuevo.

Gal: Qué pasó?!

Sidi: Qué raro, debió funcionar... Hey, como fue que llegaron aquí o que asuntos tienen con la reina del palacio?

Gal: En el otro mundo estábamos atrapados en unas cárceles, así que decidimos entrar aquí para intentar salir.

Sidi: Así que eran prisioneros en el mundo real?

Gal y Akira: Sip.

Sidi: Aaahhh ya veo, déjenme explicarles: Este mundo es un lugar que me gusta llamar el mundo cognitivo. Un lugar donde el verdadero ser de las personas sale a la luz. Y ahora están en un palacio, la manifestación de los deseos distorsionados de una persona. Si ustedes no pueden salir es porque ella o él los ve como prisioneros, cree que no pueden escapar y eso se hace realidad en este mundo.

Gal: Ósea que no hay salida para nosotros?

Sidi: Quizás haya una todavía...

Akira: Pues si hay tienes que decirla, por favor.

Sidi: Ok, es solo una idea, pero creo que puede funcionar, tenemos que robar el tesoro del dueño del palacio.

Akira: Robar? Y que es este tesoro del que hablas?

Sidi: Sip, dejen les explico: Toda persona con palacio tienen un tesoro, una manifestación de su más profundo deseo, este es lo que mantiene un palacio de pie, si este desaparece...

Akira: Entonces el palacio cae.

Sidi: Exacto! Captas rápido, una vez el palacio cae, el dueño tiene un cambio de corazón y pide perdón por sus pecados. O eso creo…

Gal: Cómo que "creo"?!

Akira: Entonces solo tenemos que tumbar el palacio...

Sidi: Sí, pero mejor regresen a su mundo por ahora, necesitamos energía si queremos completar este acometido.

Akira: Así será, Sidi, espéranos aquí hasta mañana.

Sidi: me asegurare de que no me atrapen!

Akira: Gal, regresemos.

Gal: Espera, espera... No crees que apareceremos fuera de las celdas si más vamos aquí?

Sidi: Buena observación, pero no, regresarán al lugar por donde ingresaron. Aunque creo que eso puede variar en una sala segura...

Akira: Sala segura?

Sidi: se los explicare mañana. Por ahora vuelvan y descansen.

Gal: No nos dejes con dudas tan grandes!

Sidi: Solo váyanse, y no hagan conmoción si no quieren que más sombras vengan…

Así que regresamos, hubiéramos deseado regresar al mundo humano, pero aparecimos de nuevo en el mundo de los ponys.

Gal: Ok… Tenemos 10 días para escapar, hay que dormir y rezar por hoy.

Akira: Concuerdo, hasta mañana —dije mientras me acomodaba en una cama de la celda—

Gal: Hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente recibimos temprano una visita de parte del pony que nos trajo hasta la celda. Cómo se llamaba...? Red creo.

Red: Buenos días a los dos

Gal y Akira: Buenos días.

Red: Les traje el desayuno, tienen suerte de que esta sea la celda real, así que tendrán de la mejor comida del reino.

Gal: De lujoo.

Y al contrario de lo que pensaba(pensaba que seria comida de caballos, o al menos algo diferente a lo que comemos los humanos) la comida era muy parecida a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver, excepto por la falta de carne, no estaba deliciosa, pero si decente lo cual me pareció raro considerando que éramos prisioneros, pero hey, no me quejo y parece que Gal tampoco.

Red: Bueno, me retiro, llámenme si me necesitan, ah, casi me olvido ahora en la Tarde Twilight, la mejor alumna de Celestia, además de la más cercana a ella, se acercara a conversar, creó que quiere conocer acerca de ustedes

Gal:(murmurando) Rayos...

Red: Bueno, ahora si me retiro, hasta luego.

Pasaron 5 minutos hasta que recordamos que habíamos traído ropas de cambio en nuestras mochilas, las cuales no nos decomisaron, así que nos cambiamos para estar más cómodos. Luego comenzamos a charlar.

Gal: Demonios, si nos van a venir a interrogar significa que no podremos salir al mundo cognitivo ese, se darán cuenta de nuestra falta.

Akira: Tienes razón, será mejor esperar un día más antes de regresar o en todo caso ir en la tarde después de la interrogación.

Gal: Buena idea, solo espero que no encuentren a Sidi. Bueno, a esperar. Trajiste algo en tu mochila para divertirnos? Me sabría mal el que te quedaras solo viendo como juego.

Akira: Déjame revisar lo que metí en mi mochila.

Luego de revisar nuestras mochilas, me di cuenta de que la llave de las celdas había venido conmigo, eso era conveniente, así que la guardé, luego decidimos jugar unas partidas de yugioh en el piso. Luego de unos cuantos matches que resultaron en una victoria de mi parte decidimos dejar de jugar y jugamos cada uno por su lado en su consola portátil. Yo me quede jugando persona 3 y Gal se quedo jugando pokemon x (nuestros gustos por consolas son un poco diferentes) y ahí nos quedamos hasta que masomenos a las 3 de la tarde según marcaba el reloj de mi celular que seguía con 50% de batería milagrosamente ya que no lo use mucho y los cargadores portátiles son una cosa, un unicornio de color violeta con cerquillo se apareció en nuestra celda.

Gal: Emmm hola?

?: Hola, ustedes deben ser los prisioneros de los que Celestia hablo, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle. Podrían decirme sus nombres?

Gal: Yo soy Gal Zeppeli

Akira: Y yo Akira Joestar.

Twilight: Bueno, vine a preguntarles acerca de su llegada aquí o que son, pero hay una duda que es más fuerte y no tengo mucho tiempo para quedarme

Gal: Por qué no tienes mucho tiempo? No te enviaron a interrogarnos?

Twilight: En realidad fue mi idea el venir a preguntarles, Celestia no me dio mucho tiempo, ni siquiera me quiso dar esta charla, dice que ustedes pueden ser peligrosos. Pero eso es lo que me llenó de curiosidad, Celestia nunca fue así antes, sin embargo su llegada parece haber cambiado su actitud de forma repentina, y quiero saber si ustedes tienen algo que ver.

Gal: Pues no tenemos idea de que pudo haber pasado.

Twilight: Emmm, pues... Quizás emm...

Akira: No lo pienses mucho, de veras no sabemos nada acerca de este cambio puesto a que no la conocemos del todo. Lamentamos no poder ayudar.

Twilight: Oh, ok... Entiendo, bueno, los veré luego.

Dicho esto paso a retirarse de la habitación.

Una vez se fue, Gal y yo volvimos a hablar

Gal: Uff, por fin se fue, ya no creó que nos molesten más por hoy, vamos de nuevo, que Sidi nos debe estar esperando.

Akira: Muy bien, aquí vamos.

Una vez ingresé las coordenadas, estaba por presionar navegar cuando de repente Twilight entró a la habitación de improviso, me di cuenta tarde y nos teletransporté en frente de sus ojos.

Una vez llegamos al mundo cognitivo, mis ropas ya habían cambiado al traje que obtuve cuando desperté mi poder esa vez, estaba en la misma celda de la vez pasada y Gal estaba conmigo, pero algo que me agarro por sorpresa era que Twilight también había venido por alguna razón que no comprendía, era una versión humana de ella misma, masomenos tan alta como yo, y con lentes, además de ropas humanas, cosa que no comprendía.

Twilight: Emmm...que es este lugar? Cuándo me convertí en esto? —dijo intentando mantenerse de pie—

Gal: Relájate, yo también me puse así la primera vez y créeme, no quieres llamar la atención en este lugar.

Akira: Tiene razón, seria peligroso para nosotros que nos encontraran. Pero igual no podemos dejarte aquí, nos acompañas?

Twilight: A dónde?

Akira: Con Sidi, un amigo que nos enseñara más sobre este lugar, ahí te explicamos.

Twilight: Ok, guíenme entonces. Y una ayudita para pararme no vendría mal.

Gal: Ok, pero con cuidado, Akira, puedes abrir la puerta? Yo la ayudaré.

Akira: Déjamelo a mi!

Usé la llave que tomé la otra vez para abrirla, pero cuando salimos nos encontramos con un guardia.

Guardia: Ladrones! No los dejen esca…

No lo dejé terminar de llamar a sus compañeros pues lo silencié con mi persona.

Twilight: Woah, que fue eso?!

Akira: Ya te explico después, por ahora silencio.

Avanzamos hasta donde nos separamos de Sidi ayer, y lo encontramos escondido en una caja en una repisa de la habitación.

Sidi: Pues si se tardaron un poco, casi me atrapan y oohh, quién es ella?

Twilight: Soy Twilight Sparkle, gusto en conocerte. —Ya parecía acostumbrada a el cuerpo que tenía—

Sidi: Uuhh, lady Twilight, mi nombre es Sidi, encantado de conocerte. (dijo haciendo una reverencia)

Twilight: Tales formalidades no son necesarias jeje, no soy de la realeza o nada...

Sidi: Bueno, nos desviamos un poco, tenemos que tumbar este palacio.

Gal: Emm, no ibas a explicarnos sobre este lugar? Además Twilight no sabe nada tampoco sobre que pasa aquí.

Sidi: Buen punto, bueno, déjenme explicar este mundo.

Este mundo es llamado el Metaverso. Es un mundo donde los deseos más profundos y distorsionados de las personas se reflejan en el ambiente, aunque hay distorsiones más grandes que otras, esas son los palacios.

Twilight: Ósea que los deseos de Celestia la están cambiando...

Sidi: Exacto, bueno, continuemos, hey, Akira, recuerdas tu persona?

Akira: Si, lo recuerdo.

Sidi: Un persona solo puede ser utilizado aquí, es una manifestación de tu energía vital, de tu deseo de rebelión, quien eres de verdad.

Gal: Puedes ponerlo un poco más fácil?

Sidi: Nunca te han dicho que el ser humano enmascara su verdadero ser? Pues un persona aparece cuando aceptas tu verdadero yo y quitas esa máscara.

Gal: Ah pues así si es más fácil de entender.

Akira: Y estas habilidades que los personas tienen...

Sidi: Esas nacen del usuario. Se basan por lo general en atributos, los cuales son: Fuego, hielo, eléctrico, viento, luz, oscuridad, psíquico y nuclear.

Gal: Nuclear? Eso suena chido, pero peligroso…

Akira: El mío es de oscuridad asumo...

Sidi: Asi parece, el mío es de hielo, como pudiste ver cuando hice el ataque bufu.

Gal: Bufu?...

Sidi: Los ataques también tienen sus nombres sabes?

Akira: Interesante, ah si, también ibas a mencionar las salas seguras no?

Sidi: Sip, las salas seguras son lugares en los palacios en donde la distorsión es más débil que en el resto del lugar, por lo que no hay "sombras"

Gal: Sombras?

Sidi: Recuerdas a los caballeros?, son sombras que adoptan forma según la cognición del dueño del palacio.

Twilight: Y que es esto de tumbar un palacio?

Gal: Creo que mejor avanzamos y te enteras con la práctica que ya es algo tarde. Pero donde buscamos el tesoro?

Sidi: Lo común es que este en el centro del palacio, en el lugar más alto.

Así que continuamos, esta vez los cuatro, buscamos una entrada que nos llevara fuera del calabozo hasta el centro del palacio. Encontramos una entrada a lo que parecía ser la sala principal del palacio, sin embargo una vez dentro nos encontramos con una sorpresa no tan agradable.

?: Jajaja, miren a quienes tenemos aquí...

Gal: Demonios, no de nuevo.

Twilight: Tú eres...

Continuara ‹-


	3. nuevo equipo y dudas por responder

Disclaimer:

Yo no poseo ninguna de las franquicias que entrarán a escena en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a sus respectivos autores los cuales mencionaré a continuación:

Jojos bizarre adventure le pertenece a hirohiko araki.

Persona le pertenece a atlus.

My little pony le pertenece a Lauren Faust y a Hasbro.

 **Formación de equipo y dudas**

 **que responder**

Twilight: Tú eres...

Shadow Celestia: Qué? No me reconoces? Hahaha, creí que me eras devota, pero te confundí con la tú que si me sirve.

Twilight: Cuál es el significado de eso?

?: Significa que yo le seré fiel hasta el final.

Gal: Imposible!

De una habitación apareció otra Twilight, era exactamente igual a la que venía con nosotros, pero tenía ojos amarillos y estaba rodeada con un aura oscura.

Sidi: Qué rayos? Una versión cognitiva tuya Lady Twilight? Conoces a la reina del palacio?

Twilight: Ella es mi maestra...

Shadow Celestia: Exacto, pero no necesito alumnas insolentes. Me haces los honores? —dirigiéndose a la Twilight cognitiva—

Dark Twilight: Guardias, mátenlos.

Entonces del suelo aparecieron tres caballeros que nos rodearon y uno más apareció detrás de ellos, este era distinto, tenía armadura roja y una cinta dorada en esta.

Caballero rojo: Acaben con ellos!

Sidi: Atrás Gal, tu también Lady Twilight, nosotros nos encargamos de esto. Vamos Akira.

Akira: Vamos, Arsene!

Y combatimos a los guardias, pero esta vez se notaba que eran de mayor rango que los otros, pues nos lograron derrotar.

Akira: Gaah -mientras un guardia lo pisa-

Sidi: C-cómo pasó esto?

Caballero rojo: Tch, eso pasa cuando te opones a nosotros y a la reina.

Sidi: Nos superan en número y estos son muy fuertes, no fue una batalla justa.

Celestia: Es justo si yo lo digo, después de todo, este es mi castillo. Mátenlos.

Gal: No, detente!

Caballero rojo: Huh? Qué? Vas a luchar también? Jajaja, no nos hagas reír. Tú qué puedes hacer?

Gal:(pensando) Tiene razón, no puedo hacer nada, no tengo nada! Ggghh.

Gal pov:

Estaba desprotegido, no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, y ahora mi mejor amigo iba a morir a manos de una princesa malvada. Pero entonces, un rayo de esperanza me llenó la cabeza, escuché una voz, acompañada de un dolor de cabeza tremendo que nunca había sentido antes, era tan fuerte que me empecé a retorcer en el suelo.

?: Me hiciste esperar bastante...

Gal: Gaaaahhh! -grité con dolor-

?: Tú ocultas poder verdad? Entonces formemos un pacto. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás! La calavera de rebelión deberá ser tu marca de ahora en adelante!

Esa voz me convenció del poder que tenía dentro, un poder que me permitiría salvar a mis amigos, hora de ponerme a la altura de Akira. Recordando lo que le pasó a Akira la otra vez, revisé mi cara, y efectivamente había una máscara, sin dudarlo me la arranqué, sangre empezó a salir de mi cara sin parar.

Entonces ocurrió algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Akira. Mi cuerpo fue rodeado en llamas azules mientras que a la vez expulsaba una cantidad inmensa de energía. Una vez se disiparon las llamas, una entidad de color negro con dos alas doradas en las piernas y un casco de color dorado apareció. Me di cuenta de que mis ropas cambiaron también, estas se tornaron en un traje de cuero.

Gal: Bien bien, que tal, persona, esto es genial! Y ahora que tengo este poder es hora de cobrarte todo lo anterior, Celestia! Hey, Akira, estoy listo, COMENCEMOS!

Sidi: Así que él también tenía el potencial…

Akira: Me parece conveniente, vamos a patearles le trasero!

Caballero rojo: No nos molestes inútil! -dijo poniéndose en pose ofensiva-

Gal: Destrúyelos, Hermes!

Y así comienza de nuevo la lucha, me lucí bastante con mi habilidad, la cuál resultó ser de fuego, todos ardían con mis flamas mientras que Sidi y Akira los acababan al final todos cayeron ante nuestra estrategia, incluso el de armadura roja. Pero Celestia y la Twilight oscura habían escapado durante la batalla, y nos dimos cuenta de que se habían llevado consigo a la Twilight real.

Akira pov:

Akira: Cómo se la pudieron llevar sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

Gal: Un momento... No había un guardia más antes de mi despertar?

Sidi: Demonios, nos burlaron y se la llevaron.

Gal: Tenemos que encontrarla, después de todo, ella es una de laslas estudiantes mas cercanas a la princesa, su desaparición no se dará por alto.

Akira: Sidi, sabes donde puede estar?

Sidi: Seria difícil decir, tendremos que seguir avanzando sin dejar ninguna sala sin revisar.

Así que buscamos por toda la habitación solo para encontrar que todas las puertas estaban cerradas con seguro del otro lado.

Gal: Demonios, todo cerrado.

Sidi: Imposible, debe haber un lugar por donde proceder.

Gal: Ugh, denme un respiro. -se recuesta contra un cuadro gigante-

Entonces Gal al recostarse se cayó dentro del cuadro, desapareciendo de la habitación.

Sidi: Wow, encontraste un pasaje secreto, nada mal Gal.

Gal: Me alegra ayudar...

Así que continuamos por el pasaje, detrás de este había un camino, que decidimos seguir, pasando por tres salas más en las que había uno o dos guardias que cayeron rápidamente ante el poder de los tres. Continuamos así hasta que llegamos a una habitación cuya puerta eran barras de hierro en la que estaba Celestia, la Twilight oscura, la real, la cual estaba atada a una cruz por alguna razón, y tres guardias, entre ellos otro de color rojo.

Sidi: Lady Twilight!, me alegra que estés bien!

Celestia: Jajaja, llegaron a tiempo para presenciar la ejecución de mi ingrata alumna.

Akira: Llegamos a tiempo si, pero para detenerte.

Celestia: Veamos sien pueden atravesar esos barrotes.

Akira: Ah si? Ya verás! Arsene!

Gal: Hermes!

Sidi: Varuna!

Y nuestros ataques combinados lograron romper los barrotes, que salieron volando en pedazos.

Pero cuando dimos unos pocos pasos, una red nos atrapó al mero estilo caricaturesco. Casi daba risa.

Sidi: Era una trampa! Varuna, corta los hilos!

Sin embargo nada pasó.

Celestia: Jajaja, mientras estén en esas redes no podrán molestar más.

Akira: Gghh... Twilight, tienes que defenderte! Tienes que ayudarnos!

Twilight: No... Puedo... También estoy atrapada...

Akira: Lucha, no querías que Celestia regresara? Esta es tu oportunidad, demuéstrale a esa maligna sombra que no puede simplemente jugar con sus estudiantes.

Twilight pov:

Akira tenía razón, desde su cambio ya ni me prestaba atención como antes, y en su malévolo deseo no dejaba de maltratarme, si esta era la única oportunidad de regresar las cosas a su estado normal, entonces tenía que luchar por ello! Pero no sabía como...

Pero entonces... Una voz apareció, una voz que solo yo podía escuchar aparentemente, una voz calmada, pero incitante, pero que vino acompañada de un dolor de cabeza increíble.

?: Te ha tomado bastante. Dime, quién va a liberarla si no eres tú? Pero perdonarla no es una opción... Igual al grito que yace dentro de ti. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo, por fin podemos forjar un contrato.

Twilight: Te escucho... Tienes razón, no puedo contenerme más! - dije levantando la cabeza-

?: Ahí tienes, nada puede ser resuelto por restringirte, entiéndelo y con gusto te daré mi poder.

Una vez dijo eso rompí las cadenas que me tenían atrapada, con una fuerza que no sé de donde saqué, pero me liberé y noté que tenía una máscara puesta, que estaba hecha de hierro que me cubría los ojos, que apareció de la nada, no dudé ni un segundo y decidí sacarla, una vez hice esto, un aura azul parecida al fuego me cubrió, y una vez se disipó, una figura apareció al lado mío.

Akira pov:

Luego de ver como Twilight se arrancaba la máscara, supe que ya podríamos escapar pronto, y una vez el fuego que rodeaba a Twilight se disipó, apareció su persona, este tenía forma humanoide, era de color rojo, mientras que su cara era de color negro cuyos pies daban la impresión de usar tacones, además de tener las manos un látigo.

Celestia: Tú también?! —dijo retrocediendo—

Entones Twilight le robó la espada a uno de los guardias, y la usó para cortar los hilos de nuestra trampa, y luego la lanzó hacia su versión oscura, la cuál se evaporó en una nube negra enseguida.

Twilight: No soy cualquier estudiante con la que puedes jugar, sabes...?

Celestia: Gggghh. Je, no importa, guardias, elimínenlos.

Twilight: No lo permitiré!

Akira: Espero que estés lista para luchar.

Twilight: Puedes apostarlo, ve! CALLISTA!

Los tres guardias cayeron rápido, ya que Callista lanzó una ráfaga de viento que noqueó instantáneamente a dos enemigos, ayudada por Sidi claro, mientras que yo y Gal nos encargamos del caballero de color rojo. Celestia había escapado de nuevo para cuando terminamos

Gal: Enserio?! Se escapó de nuevo!

Sidi: Bueno, ya la veremos de nuevo cuando robemos el tesoro, tampoco es como que podamos matarla…

Twilight: Su muerte la afectaría en el mundo real?

Sidi: No estoy seguro, por ahora busquemos una sala segura para hablar primero.

Luego de buscar un poco por los pasillos, que ya estaban empezando a parecer un laberinto, con callejones sin salida por todos lados, una sala en donde afortunadamente encontramos un mapa.

Sidi: Bien, ahora tenemos un mapa.

Gal: Y de que sirve un simple mapa?

Sidi: Si no lose sabes un mapa es indispensable para continuar nuestras operaciones efectivamente, ahora ya nono habrá tantos problemas con callejones sin salida.

Gal: Bueno si, eran molestos…

Luego de mucho buscar por fin encontramos otra sala segura, en donde decidimos descansar.

Sidi: Se ven cansados. Creo que deberíamos terminar hoy día y continuar mañana.

Gal: Creo que tienes razón.

Twilight: Como regresamos?

Akira: De la misma manera por la que entramos.

Así que regresamos al mundo real, o bueno, el mundo que seria nuestro "mundo real" por ahora.

Nosotros volvimos a las celdas y Twilight apareció al lado de la puerta.

Twilight: Woah, eso estuvo genial... Así que es esta la única forma de cambiar a Celestia? -la conversación cambió de tono rápidamente-

Akira: Parece que si.

Twilight: Entonces los veré mañana, vamos a cambiarle el corazón a Celestia!

Así que se fue, cuando se fue revisé mi teléfono noté que ya era tarde así que Gal y yo decidimos irnos a dormir, el tiempo ya no nos sobra ahora.

Tan solo 7 días antes de ser ejecutados, no podemos perder mucho más tiempo. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me desperté, además de preocuparme por la batería de mi teléfono, por lo que había visto no creo que haya tomacorrientes en este mundo, pero hay magia, así que quizás la magia pueda cargar mi teléfono? Le preguntaré al guardia que de seguro nos traerá el desayuno en unos cuantos minutos. Desperté a Gal de su profundo sueño y nos quedamos charlando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera para así calmar el aburrimiento. Hasta que llegó el mencionado pony a dejarnos el desayuno.

Akira: Hey, tengo una pregunta...

Red: Cuál es?

Akira: Crees que con tu magia puedas cargar esto? -le enseñe mi celular-

Red: No sé que quieres que haga con esto a decir verdad.

Akira: Quería saber si podrías usar un hechizo de electricidad que pudiera dar una descarga moderada a este aparato -el cargador de mi celular-

Red: Ese hechizo es un poco complejo, pero haré lo que pueda.

Y su cuerno comenzó a brillar, y entonces lanzo un pequeño rayo de este, que cayó en el enchufe de mi cargador, dándole carga a mi teléfono, iba más rápido de lo usual así que en uno o dos minutos ya estaba al 75% de carga.

Red: *jadeando* Espero que eso sea suficiente, estoy exhausto, me debes una si es que sales de esta -dijo en son de broma y pasó a retirarse de la habitación-.

Gal: Jaja… Que mal chiste…

Así que ya tenía carga, pero este 75 tendrá que durarme hasta mañana, así que mejor dejarlo ahí por ahora. Al menos nuestras consolas todavía aguantan una o dos rondas más, así que no hay problema todavía.

Estuvimos jugando hasta que Twilight hizo su aparición a través de la puerta de la habitación.

Twilight: Y? Vamos hoy a robar el tesoro o no?

Gal: Justo te estábamos esperando, yo ya estoy listo.

Una vez entramos al metaverso nos encontramos en la sala segura en la que nos fuimos la otra vez. Ahí nos encontramos con Sidi.

Sidi: Hola, los estaba esperando, hay que continuar.

Twilight: Hey, no podrías responder unas preguntas acerca de este lugar antes?

Sidi: Parece que aún tienes dudas... Bueno, con mi conocimiento sobre palacios intentaré responderte.

Twilight: Por donde comienzo? Exactamente qué es este lugar? Si esa Twilight era malvada, significa que yo soy malvada? Que son estos fantasmas que aparecen a defendernos? Por que soy diferente al mundo real? Como llegaron aquí ustedes?...

Sidi: Woah, calma, a ver, dónde comienzo? Este mundo como dije antes, es un mundo donde la mente de las personas toma forma física, un lugar donde los deseos de una persona "se vuelven realidad" y su palacio es la forma en la que ven al mundo. No, la Twilight que vimos aquí no tiene nada que ver contigo lady Twilight, solo es una versión de como Celestia te ve en el mundo real. Como ya dije antes, estos son personas. Son manifestaciones físicas del alma y del espíritu de rebelión que habita en ti. El porque cambiaste de forma no podría decirte, puesto a que nunca había visto algo similar antes pero supongo que es parecido a mi caso, un efecto del mundo cognitivo. Tu turno Akira.

Akira: Nosotros llegamos aquí usando esto -le enseñó la app del celular- No sé como llegó esta app aquí, pero una vez la usamos fuimos transportados a esta dimensión, y al intentar salir hubo un detalle desafortunado que nos trajo a tu dimensión en vez de la nuestra.

Twilight: Sidi, crees que ese cambio de dimensiones tuvo que ver con el cambio de Celestia?

Sidi: Sería dudoso, pero, y si no solo ellos viajaron a tu dimensión?

Gal: A qué te refieres con eso?

Sidi: A que la cognición de algunas personas haya viajado con ustedes!.

Akira: Eso siquiera seria posible?

Sidi: Es una posibilidad, quizás al momento de viajar entre dimensiones el tartarus de su mundo y el del mundo de Lady Twilight se haya combinado, causando que algunas cogniciones se combinen.

Twilight: Interesante, pero qué es ese tartarus del que hablas?

Sidi: Es algo así como un palacio del pueblo.

Gal: Algo menos complejo, por favor.

Sidi: Tartarus es un palacio que le pertenece a todos los habitantes de una zona, es infinitamente más grande que un palacio convencional.

Akira: Y si es un palacio de todos, significa que nosotros estamos ahí también?

Sidi: Nop, los usuarios persona por naturaleza no pueden tener palacio ni tener una sombra en tartarus, a menos que sean creados por los dueños de un palacio, pero esas son cogniciones.

Twilight: Este lugar es verdaderamente interesante, ósea que no es un lugar de materia, pero de mente, no?

Sidi: Puedes ponerlo de esa manera.

Gal: Bueno compañeros, tenemos que seguir avanzando.

Akira: Tienes razón, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Twilight: Lamento haber tenido tantas dudas.

Sidi: Es normal, este lugar es un lugar lleno de sorpresas y que despertaría la curiosidad de cualquiera, yo mismo no lo sé todo todavía.

Twilight: Eso no da mucha tranquilidad...

Gal: Vienen? —dijo saliendo de la sala segura—

Así que avanzamos por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que nos encontramos un elevador.

Sidi: Miren, un elevador.

Gal: Solo marca que tiene tres pisos: sótano, habitación de la tortura mágica y un botón con letras irreconocibles.

Akira: Por alguna razón no quiero ver la sala de tortura mágica…

Twilight: E ir al sótano solo nos retrasaría.

Sidi: Vamos al último.

Gal: Seguro?

Sidi: Nunca estuve más seguro.

Twilight: Por qué?

Sidi: Porque el botón es irreconocible debido a la enorme distorsión que hay en este, y esto es debido a que entre más cerca estemos del tesoro, más poderosa es la distorsión en el ambiente.

Akira: Ósea que el tesoro esta en ese piso?

Sidi: Lo dudo pues el tesoro no debería ser tan fácil de localizar, pero de seguro estará muy cerca de este.

Gal: Entonces vamos de una vez, listos todos?

Twilight: Lista.

Gal: Entonces vamos!

Subimos al elevador y presionamos el botón con distorsión. El elevador empezó a subir por varias plantas, a pesar de solo marcar 3, la mayoría de estas eran salas en donde los guardias torturaban gente, probablemente ciudadanos de esta dimensión, seguimos así hasta que el elevador se detuvo, una vez la puerta se abrió vimos una sala totalmente oscura, con pilares y en la cual pedazos de suelo se encontraban flotando, la habitación también estaba llena de caballeros, pero esta vez eran de color dorado, al fondo de la habitación había una escalera que llevaba a una puerta gigante roja y con marco dorado.

Sidi: Ahí debe de estar el tesoro!

Akira: Tendremos que pasar por los guardias primero.

Twilight: Eso no será problema!

Sidi: Cuidado, estas sombras son mucho más fuertes que las anteriores.

Akira: Hey, hay otra puerta por ahí.

Sidi: Debe de ser una sala segura! Ahí podremos prepararnos!

Gal: Aún así… Como llegaremos ahí?

Continuará-


	4. Ruta asegurada, la batalla comienza

**Ruta asegurada y el inicio de una batalla**

Por fin estamos en la recta final, la sala del tesoro estaba más cerca que nunca. Pero no creo que podamos darnos el lujo de combatir a los guardias si es que queremos llegar con energía suficiente a la sala del tesoro.

Gal: Como pasaremos a todos esos guardias? Estos son de diferente color, significará algo?

Sidi: Mmmhh... Estos son dorados, si los rojos eran más poderosos que los plateados, quizás estos sean mucho más fuertes que los rojos...

Akira: No podemos permitirnos una pelea de tal magnitud.

Sidi: Tenemos que usar el factor sigilo más que nunca.

Gal: Hablando de sigilo, sería buena idea usar la caja de Snake? Eh?

Akira: Gal...

Gal: Lo sé, lo sé, es mala ide...

Sidi: Lo tengo!

Gal: Eh?

Sidi: Vamos a deshacernos de los guardias desde afuera!

Twilight: Y como haremos eso exactamente?

Sidi: Cambiando la cognición de la reina del palacio !

Twilight: Pero cómo...?

Sidi: Lady Twilight, tú eres muy cercana a la reina del palacio no?

Twilight: Si, supongo que lo soy...

Sidi: Perfecto, entonces dime, la habitación en la que pasa más tiempo anda siempre protegida?

Twilight: Siempre hay guardias cuidando la entrada, pero no hacen mucho trabajo ahí.

Sidi: Tenemos que volver al mundo real!

Twilight: Por qué ahora?

Sidi: Lady Twilight, necesito que los guardias se retiren de ahí en el mundo real, frente a los ojos de Celestia, eso le cambiará el subconsciente y quizás estos guardias desaparezcan por cinco minutos, o hasta que los reales regresen...

Gal: Solo cinco?! Qué haremos en ese tiempo?

Sidi: Pues entrar en la sala del tesoro... O al menos salir de estela dilema.

Twilight: Un momento... Si podíamos hacer eso, por qué no lo hicimos desde un principio?

Sidi: Mira a estos guardias... Estos obviamente son especiales, además de estar cuidando directamente la sala del tesoro, no como los otros, tenemos una referencia de a que guardias de la realidad representan, o quizás no hubiera con funcionado por el lugar en el que operaban, esta zona es diferente a las demás por estar hecha de distorsión pura.

Twilight: Igual me deja con la inquietud de que hubiera pasado...

Sidi: Bueno, tratemos de llegar a esa sala segura para poder retirarnos sin problemas y lo dejamos para mas tarde, ok?

Gal: ok.

E intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, llegamos a la sala segura sin ser detectados.

Sidi: Ok, este es el plan, lady Twilight se encargará de dispersar a los guardias y dejar la puerta de la habitación libre, inmediatamente después, ve con Akira y Gal para venir aquí, no tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que las sombras aparezcan.

Twilight: Entendido.

Y regresamos los tres al mundo real, en donde por fortuna nadie había entrado en nuestra ausencia ni era tarde todavía.

Twilight: Veré como hago para dispersar a los guardias a esta hora... Ayayay que voy a hacer...?

Gal: No puedes solo hacer magia y que se vayan? Algo así como hipnotizarlos?

Twilight: No es tan fácil como suena, Gal, hacer magia así es muy difícil y requiere mucha concentración.

Gal: Uff, como lo harás?

Twilight: No se preocupen, yo me encargo.

Twilight se retiró de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Akira: Parece que tendremos que esperar.

Gal: Crees que los logre distraer?

Akira: Parece que conoce sus métodos...

Estos 5 minutos que pasaron estábamos inquietos dando vueltas en la celda como leones enjaulados.

Gal: Cuánto se va a demorar?

Akira: Paciencia...

Gal: Y por qué tu no estas calmado?

Akira: Hey, también estoy nervioso.

Seguimos igual hasta que Twilight entró a la habitación corriendo.

Twilight: Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder!

Gal: Ya los dispersaste?

Twilight: Que parte de no hay tiempo no comprendes?! Vamos!

Así que saqué mi teléfono, abrí la app y al metaverso se ha dicho, llegamos y Sidi nos esperaba impaciente.

Sidi: Funcionó! Ahora podemos proceder sin preocuparnos de los guardias dorados.

Akira: Pues mejor vamos ahora, no durara mucho.

Salimos de la sala segura y efectivamente no había guardias presentes, así que nos dirigimos a la puerta gigante, solo para darnos cuenta de que estaba cerrada del otro lado.

Sidi: No no no!

Gal: Tranquilo, debe haber un pasaje por aquí...

Akira: Pues apurémonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para desperdiciar.

A parte de los pilares no encontramos nada útil a primera vista, nos empezamos a desesperar.

Sidi: Debe haber algo!

Entonces noté que había algo parecido a un conducto de ventilación que daba entrada a la sala que estaba cerrada. También noté que unos pilares eran más pequeños que los otros, uno era lo suficientemente pequeño para poder treparlo.

Akira: Tengo un plan! Síganme!

Sidi: Qué?...

Entonces trepé un pilar lo suficientemente bajo que había por toda la habitación y salté en los otros, ya que varios estaban rotos, hasta llegar al conducto antes mencionado. Sidi se dio cuenta de mi plan.

Sidi: Todos, sigan a Akira!

Y todos subieron uno a uno, y una vez todos estaban arriba de los pilares, el tiempo se acabó, pues cinco guardias dorados se materializaron de la nada.

Akira: Parece que llegamos a tiempo…

Sidi: Que buena idea la que se te ocurrió, sabía que serías un natural en este tipo de trabajos mwehehe…

Nos metimos por el conducto y gateamos hasta llegar al otro lado, pero nos encontramos con otro caballero dorado bloqueando una puerta roja con marco dorado.

Caballero: Es increíble que hayan llegado hasta aquí, pero aquí acaba su suerte.

Gal: Fuera del camino, mientras puedes…

Caballero: Que insolente… Creo que es momento de morir!

Y nos atacó sin dudar y muy rápido, más que otros caballeros, nosotros no nos quedamos atrás y empezamos a defendernos, pero no solo el caballero era muy resistente, sino también muy fuerte, pues de un golpe era capaz de mandarnos a volar hasta chocarnos con las paredes, este fue uno de los oponentes mas problemático hasta ahora, y con mucha suerte salimos victoriosos.

Caballero: Me sorprende su habilidad… Pero no tienen chance de ganarle a la reina, ríndanse ahora, mientras pueden… —dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo negro—

Desbloqueamos la puerta para poder pasar mas fácilmente y luego entramos a la habitación final, la cuál era una sala enorme con un trono en medio y atrás del trono habían unas escaleras que llevaban a una puerta de madera, pero con diseños muy detallados.

Gal: No hay nadie aquí...

Sidi: Deben estar buscándonos por todo el palacio, igual, esto solo nos facilita las cosas.

Akira: El tesoro debe estar tras esa puerta... *señalando la puerta detrás del trono*

Sidi: Pues entremos.

La puerta estaba sin seguro, así que entramos. Dentro había una habitación vacía con una celda detrás, también vacía, y un pedestal se hallaba en el centro de la habitación, encima de este había algo parecido a una nube flotando estática.

Gal: Esto es el tesoro? Se ve algo... Vacío...

Sidi: Bueno ya tenemos nuestra ruta de infiltración, ahora solo falta el paso final!

Twilight: Aún queda más?

Sidi: Sip, la ruta de infiltración solo era el primer paso, y ya que está completado, solo falta darle la carta de advertencia.

Twilight: Carta de advertencia?

Sidi: Sip, una carta en donde le digamos a la propietaria del palacio que sus deseos van a ser robados, una vez se la mandemos el tesoro se materializara durante todo un día, creo...

Akira: Cómo qué crees?

Sidi: Es la primera vez que llego tan lejos en un palacio...

Gal: Es en serio?!

Por un momento muy breve el ambiente se volvió tenso y hubo un silencio bastante intenso.

Akira: Bueno, eso ya no importa... Así que solo le damos la carta y el tesoro aparece no?

Sidi: Si, pero solo por un día, así que será mejor darle la carta mañana para tener tiempo.

Gal: Ok, regresemos, pero, quién se encargará de escribir la carta?

Twilight: Yo no puedo, sospecharán de mi enseguida, pero si puedo entregarla.

Gal: Yo me encargaré de escribirla!

Akira: Estas seguro de poder con la presión de hacerlo?

Gal: No te preocupes… Yo puedo!

Sidi: Ok, ya está planeado, ahora retírense, yo me quedaré aquí esperando a que el tesoro se materialice y revisando esa celda ahí.

Volvimos al mundo real, cansados como de costumbre, estos viajes son de verdad agotadores.

Twilight: *bostezo* eso fue agotador, mañana vendré por la carta de aviso, no lo olvides, ok Gal?!

Akira: Me aseguraré de que no se le olvide.

Twilight: Bueno, hasta mañana.

Akira y Gal: Hasta mañana.

Luego de eso nos echamos en las camas de la celda e intentamos conciliar el sueño, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de quedarme dormido como una roca.

Me desperté tarde, o al menos eso pensaba, considerando que Gal se había despertado antes de que yo lo haga, lo cuál me parecía demasiado raro. Revisé mi teléfono y eran las 6:30 (hora humana)

Akira: *medio dormido* Quién eres y que le hiciste a Gal?

Gal: Ah, hola Akira, estoy avanzando la carta de aviso, seguro que no quieres volver a dormir? Aún no traen el desayuno.

Akira: Jeje, me alegra que te tomes esto en serio.

Gal: Gracias Akira.

Gal de verdad se veía muy concentrado así que seguí su consejo y volví a dormir. Desperté cuando el guardia entró en la habitación a dejarnos el desayuno. Gal parecía haber terminado y escondió la carta en su mochila.

Red: *bostezo* Buenos días, aquí tienen el desayuno.

Gal: Muchas gracias, hey, estás bien?

Red: Ugh, desde que aquellos dos guardias decidieron escaparse de sus puestos la princesa ha estado dejando trabajo extra y muy duro a nosotros.

Akira: Vaya...

Red: Bueno, me voy que tengo tareas que cumplir.

Y pasó a retirarse de la habitación.

Akira: Tú crees que esos guardias de los que hablaba sean los que Twilight distrajo?

Gal: Lo más probable. Me da un poco de lastima…

Akira: Bueno, espero todo se solucione con el cambio de corazón, y al final como quedó la carta?

Gal: Quieres leerla?

Sacó la carta de su bolsillo más pequeño de su mochila y me lo dio:

"Princesa Celestia: Usted se dejó llevar por sus arrogantes deseos, cambió lo que solía ser, una pony admirada por los demás, causó sufrimiento en dos inocentes criaturas por 4 días, así que nosotros vamos a robar esos distorsionados deseos suyos sin fallar, tomaremos su tesoro más preciado y le haremos confesar sus pecados con su propia boca.

Atentamente _.

Akira: Me sorprende lo bien que lo hiciste Gal, pero por qué hay un espacio en blanco? No podemos firmar esto...

Gal: No firmaremos con nuestros nombres, he estado pensando y necesitamos un nombre para el equipo, y creó que tu eres el más indicado para no solo escoger el nombre, sino también ser nuestro líder.

Equipo?... Líder?... Sentía como mi emoción se sobreponía a mis otras emociones, iba a ser un honor.

Akira: Para el nombre del grupo esperemos a Twilight, para lo de líder... Habria que hablarlo también con el grupo.

Gal: Estoy seguro que todos estarán de acuerdo.

Esperamos pacientemente. Decidimos cambiarnos y usar nuestros uniformes escolares hasta poder lavar nuestra ropa que ya comenzaba a oler a sudor. Después de un rato llegó Twilight.

Twilight: Buenos días.

Gal: Hey, que hay?

Twilight: Tienes la carta?

Gal: Si, solo le falta un detalle, el nombre del grupo, ah, y un líder. Twilight: No será Sidi? Después de todo, él es el que más conoce sobre el metaverso. En todo caso lo conversaremos con él.

Gal: Bueno, el otro tema es el nombre del equipo.

Twilight: Uhh, y qué van a usar?

Gal: Pensaba que sería buena idea que Akira decida, aparte de ser el líder del grupo.

Twilight: Tienes algo en mente, Akira?

Akira: Mmmhhh - no había pensado en eso... - Los Phantom Crusaders me parecen bien -dije aparentando seguridad pero sin tener ni una pizca de esta-.

Twilight: Mmmhhh, supongo que está bien, me gusta!

Gal: Bueno...-dijo firmando la carta-aqui tienes, puedes entregarla a Celestia?

Twilight: Déjamelo a mi!

Twilight cogió la carta con la magia de su cuerno y esta brilló antes de desaparecer.

"maaaagiaa..." dije en mi mente.

Twilight: Iré a ver a Celestia para asegurarme de que lea la carta, después de eso tenemos un día para robar el tesoro no?

Akira: Eso es lo que recuerdo.

Gal: Muy bien, te esperaremos aquí, vuelve pronto con buenas noticias plox.

Twilight: Plox?

Gal: Así solemos decir por favor...

Twilight: Ah ya, bueno, ya regreso.

Se retiró de la habitación y entramos en suspenso, solo era cuestión de esperar unos cuantos minutos, pero nos consumía un aura de desesperación.

Gal: Crees que se tarde mucho?...

Akira: Solo queda esperar, no podemos hacer mucho aquí encerrados.

Gal: Demonios! - dijo golpeando una pared -

Akira: Wow, cálmate Gal...

Gal: Lo lamento Akira, enserio, pero ya me cansé de no poder hacer nada en el mundo real.

Akira: Comprendo ese sentimiento, pero si esto funciona podremos salir y hallar la forma de regresar a nuestra dimensión, hay que ser pacientes.

Gal: Tienes razón..., sabes, comienzo a extrañar a mi antigua vida, mis padres, mis otros amigos, todos, hasta los que me caían de la ver...

Akira: Ok ok, te entendí, yo también extraño esa vida, al menos era más sencilla y no corremos riesgo de muerte...

En ese momento Twilight entró agitada a la habitación.

Gal: Hey, qué pasó?!

Twilight: Celestia leyó la carta, ella recibió la carta, la leyó, y empezó a mencionar cosas con un tono muy enojado, además recuerdo que sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por unos momentos...

Akira: Crees que sospecha algo de nosotros?

Twilight: no parece, pero yo también tengo esa duda...

Akira: Alguien te siguió?

Twilight: Lo dudo mucho.

Akira: Entonces vamos que tenemos mucho por hacer hoy!

Saqué mi teléfono y nos transporté al palacio, en el que aparecimos en la habitación en la que nos fuimos la otra vez, pero esta vez había algo en el pedestal vacío... Una corona de reina gigante, hermosa y brillante, hecha de oro.

Sidi: Apareció! —dijo apareciendo de su escondite—

Akira: Ah, hola Sidi.

Sidi: Increíble, nunca había visto un tesoro, verdaderamente majestuoso no creen?!

Gal: Estás bien?...

Sidi: Mmrrrooowww... *ronroneo*

Twilight: Emmm, Sidi...

Sidi: Oh, perdonen eso, eso fue muy poco característico de mi... Nunca me había sentido así antes...

Akira: Bueno, eso no importa, que debemos hacer con esto? -dije señalando el tesoro.

Sidi: Pues robarlo, por su puesto...

Gal: OK, ayúdenme a cargar esto, será un largo camino.

Los tres cargamos la corona y Sidi nos comandaba para que no nos cayéramos. Así bajamos las escaleras de la sala del trono, pero cuando estábamos por salir...

?: Hey, dejen eso!

Eso escuchamos antes de ser derribados por un rayo láser que hizo que la corona se nos cayera, entonces esta comenzó a ser atraída hacia atrás como si un jedi la estuviera moviendo con la fuerza. Era Celestia.

Una vez la corona llegó a ella, esta se volvió de un tamaño convencional.

Celestia: *poniéndose la corona* de verdad creyeron que podían irrumpir en mi castillo, matar a mis guardias y robar mi tesoro tan fácilmente?

Gal: No tenemos tiempo para charlar, así que haz esto fácil y danos la corona.

Celestia: Así que seguirán rebelándose hasta el final... Muy bien, entonces *su voz se distorsiona* los mataré a todos ustedes!

Entonces un aura carmesí la rodeó y empezó a hacerse más grande, hasta convertirse en una especie de demonio gigante, tenía dos cuernos de cabra, su color seguía siendo el mismo y su cabello se había alocado, moviéndose como, si fuera hecho de serpientes.

Celestia: Ahora prepárense a perecer, yo soy la reina y mis órdenes son absolutas!

Akira: Ya no caeremos por más trucos, luchemos justamente!

Celestia: Entonces vengan a mi!

Akira: Tu reinado oscuro se acabó!...

Celestia: GRAAAAAHHHHH!...

Continuará -


	5. Una esperanza nueva y ruina entrante

**Una esperanza que debe continuar, y, libertad… pero ruina?**

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente mientras que nosotros embestíamos a la reina del palacio, pero cuando nos acercamos bastante, nos lanzó un golpe que nos tiró hacia atrás de nuevo.

Celestia: Jajaja, eso es todo?

Akira: Ok, eso no salió tan bien...

Gal: Continuemos, esta vez vamos a por diferentes puntos!

Embestíamos de nuevo, pero esta vez nos separamos y cuando Celestia atacó de nuevo, logramos saltar a tiempo, dándole un combo físico espectacular.

Twilight: Lo logramos!

Celestia: Ugh, necesito curarme!

Una copa enorme llena de lo que parecían ser restos humanos y de ponis apareció frente a ella, y usando un tenedor que sacó de la nada, comió un trozo de pierna, un aura verde la rodeó, recuperándose de todas las heridas y rasguños que le dejamos.

Twilight: Imposible...

Gal: Todo lo que hicimos...

Sidi: Si queremos hacerle algo vamos a tener que encargarnos de esa copa primero.

Gal: Y como siquiera llegaremos ahí?

Sidi: Lady Twilight, ven conmigo, crearemos una distracción, tú y Akira la atacaran con todo.

Gal: Me parece justo.

Sidi: Muy bien, adelante!

Sidi y Twilight corrieron hacia los lados, Twilight lanzó una ráfaga de viento intensa mientras que Sidi empezó a inmovilizarla congelándola a Celestia, que intentó defenderse de los dos ataques.

Mientras tanto, yo y Gal golpeamos la copa con un bombardeo de ataques.

Hermes empezó a atacar físicamente, además de incinerar de lejos.

Nuestros golpes unidos fueron muy efectivos y logramos pulverizar la copa que se rompió en mil pedazos, una vez se rompió, Gal y Twilight dejaron de atacar.

Celestia: Gaah, no, acaso no saben lo mucho que vale esta copa? Dijo cansada.

Akira: No realmente, no interesa.

Celestia: Gaaaaahhh! Dijo con ira mientras nos lanzaba un golpe.

Todos saltaron hacia los lados para esquivar el golpe, yo me agaché para evitar el impacto.

Sidi: A este paso no llegaremos a ninguna parte, debemos pensar en algo…

Pero parece que Gal se adelantó a eso, pues Hermes apareció y sostuvo el brazo de Celestia

Celestia: Cuál es el significado de esto?!

Akira: Je... Gracias Gal, ahora todo esta hecho…

Gal: No hay de que, acaba esto!

Arsene empezó a cargar un ataque. Por unos segundos la tensión fue tan grande que se podía sentir en el aire, hasta que Arsene lanzo un ataque de oscuridad que impactó a Celestia con mucha fuerza y que la dejó aturdida, entonces entre los cuatro atacamos y dimos el golpe definitivo que la hizo regresar a su estado original.

Su corona había caído y estaba rodando por el suelo entre ella y nosotros.

Celestia asustada cogió la corona e intentó huir, pero no podía, estaba rodeada.

Twilight: Y ahora... El gran final.

Dijo mientras Callista preparaba un ataque que se veía fatal.

Celestia: No, por favor, se lo ruego... * dijo con tono tembloroso *

Callista lanzó el ataque el cuál alcanzó a romper la pared que estaba atrás de Celestia.

Twilight: Arrepiéntete...

Celestia: Si, tienes razón, volveré a mi yo real, y pediré perdón.

Nos miró a mi y a Gal, antes de desaparecer dejando el tesoro en este mundo.

Sidi: Tesoro!

Una vez guardó el tesoro, el palacio empezó a derrumbarse.

Gal: QUÉ CH*CHA ESTA PASANDO?!

Sidi: El portador y el tesoro desaparecieron, el palacio ya no puede existir, se va a derrumbar!

Twilight: Hay que correr!

Gal: No tendrás que repetirlo, corran!...

Empezamos a correr hacia la salida del palacio como nunca corrimos antes, con el palacio derrumbando se detrás nuestro, nos encontramos con algunos callejones sin salida, Gal se tropezó a medio camino.

Gal: Gaah! * se cae *

Twilight: Gal!

Gal: Tranqui estoy bieeeeeeeee... * su frase fue interrumpida por el techo que colapsaba, se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y se puso a correr tan rápido que nos superó *

Luego de correr y correr llegamos a la entrada del palacio, en la que regresamos al mundo real los cuatro.

Gal, Twilight y yo aparecimos donde entramos esa tarde.

Twilight: Uff, eso estuvo cerca...

Gal: Dios, no corría así desde hace años...

Akira: Y Sidi?

Gal: Estará vagando por su dimensión? O por algún lugar de este mundo...

Twilight: Huh, qué es esto?

Twilight miró a un cuadro pequeño con una foto que había aparecido de la nada, la foto tenía a Celestia al lado de otro pony, uno negro.

Akira: Esto será el tesoro? Una foto?

Twilight: Esa foto... Esa pony, será acaso...

Gal: Será mejor que la escondas, no queremos nadie inculpándonos de choros ahora...

Akira: Es cierto...

Así que escondí la foto en mi mochila.

Twilight: Y cuanto tiempo creen que pase antes del cambio de corazón?...

Gal: Espero no mucho tiempo...

Twilight: Regresare pronto por buenas noticias, hasta luego.

Twilight se despidió y se fue dejándonos solos.

Gal: Esa fue una verdadera definición de aventura no crees?

Akira: Concuerdo, fue emocionante.

Gal: Hey... Akira...

Akira: Pasa alg...

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por una Twilight que entro exaltada en la celda.

Twilight: Hey! Miren a quien me encontré a las afueras del castillo!

Un gato negro, pero con hocico, patas y la punta de la cola de color blanco entró junto con Twilight.

Akira: Un... Gato?...

Neko: Qué no me reconoces?

Gal: Esa wea habla?! Un momento, tú eres... *intenta acariciarlo* *el gato le muerde * Auuuu, qué fue eso?!

Akira: Sidi?

Sidi: El mismo, me costó encontrarlos, aparecí por aquí y me pasé un rato buscándolos hasta que me estaba por rendir, fue cuando lady Twilight apareció y recuperé la esperanza de encontrarlos.

Gal: Jeje, nos tenias preocupado sabes? Pero no era necesaria tanta violencia contra mi mano...

Sidi: Je, bueno, fue efectivo, lograron reconocerme no? que harían sin mi después de todo * dijo con tono altanero *

Akira: No precisamente, pero nos alegra tenerte con nosotros, puedes esconderte en mi mochila por ahora.

Sidi: Bueno, cuando salgas de aquí al menos espero tener un hogar decente.

Gal: Vaya que te volviste condescendiente eh?...

Akira: Vivir contigo vaya que será interesante...

Gal: No puedes quedarte como gato salvaje?

Sidi: Qué? No! Sabes las inconveniencias que eso podría traer, tanto al grupo como a mi pelaje?

Akira: Yo no tengo problema.

Gal: Ah, hablando de eso... Como haremos si llegamos a salir de las celdas? No podemos ir y vagar por ahí.

Akira: Es cierto, supongo que Twilight nos podría ayudar...

Sidi: Más razón para que me quede con ustedes.

Gal: Uff, bueno, no celebremos todavía hasta salir de aquí.

Akira: Cierto.. mejor esperar hasta el cambio de corazón

Twilight: Ahora si me voy, de veras.

Gal: Bueno, adiós...

Twilight se fue, ahora tenemos a Sidi de nuestro y un cambio de corazón debería pasar en cualquier momento, pero parece que no ese día, el tiempo pasó y pasó y nadie vino a liberarnos o al menos no al momento, lo único que pasó fue que el guardia vino a alimentarnos, con una cara de cansancio y con algunos moretones.

Gal: Woah, que te pasó?

Red: Uff, muchas cosas... Primero durante el entrenamiento todos fueron contra mi y pasó esto... Y luego más tarde la princesa dejó de hablar, dijo que mañana nos tomáramos el día libre y que los liberara.

Akira y Gal: Enserio?!

Red: Si, solo que será mañana su liberación, a pesar de que la princesa quería que fuera hoy, además de querer hablar con ustedes, que raro no? Es como si su personalidad cambiara de un momento para otro...

Gal: Bastante raro si... Pero conveniente.

Red: Bueno, felicitaciones, sin embargo, la ley de Equestria dicta que, mientras estén aquí, estarán bajo probación por este incidente...

Gal: Oh diablos no! Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Red: No es nada malo, solo tendrán que portarse bien, después de eso no se les prohíbe nada, pero al primer problema que causen, volverán aquí.

Gal: Y cuál es el punto entonces…?

Akira: Bueno, de mi no hay que preocuparse, de Gal...

Gal: Hey, no hables como si fuera algún tipo de problemático o criminal!

Red: Bueno, me retiro por hoy, mañana será celebración.

Y dicho eso se fue.

Gal: Bueno... Me voy a dormir, fue un día agotador.

Akira: Si, yo también voy a dormir.

Y cada uno por su lado se fue a dormir, la última noche aquí.

Me dormí rápido, mucho más que otras veces.

Me desperté en una sala azul, parecido a un elevador, había despertado en un sofá? Eso se me hizo raro, pero más raro fue cuando levante la mirada y me encontré con un hombre viejo y narizón que vestía un traje negro de gala, acompañado de una chica que parecía de mi edad, con cabello blanco y largo, traje azul y ojos amarillos. Cuándo la vi me quedé en trance por un momento, pero el viejo ese me "despertó"

?: Bienvenido a mi Velvet room.

?2: Esperamos que tu visita no haya sido tan sorpresiva.

Akira: Qué es este lugar!? Quién eres tú!? Y por qué hay un argentino en mi sueño?!...

?: Mi nombre es Igor, y ella es Sofía.

Sofía: Mucho gusto.

Akira: Eso no responde dónde estoy sabes?!

Igor: Esta, es la Velvet room, un lugar entre los sueños y la realidad, mente y materia, un lugar que refleja el estado de tu corazón.

Akira: Ok... Y qué es lo que debo hacer? Por qué me llamaste?

Igor: Debes de dominar el poder que despertaste y avanzar en tu rehabilitación.

Akira: Mi poder?

Igor: Tu poder es muy especial, aunque aún no puedes usar todo su potencial, pronto serás el único capaz de detener la ruina que pronto llegará.

Akira: Ruina? De qué estas hablando?

Igor: Todo llegará a su debido tiempo.

Una alarma de ascensor sonó, indicando que habíamos subido un piso.

Sofía: Tu tiempo aquí se agotó por hoy, esperaré tu regreso pronto. Ah, llévate esto. -le entrega unade llave, de color azul-

Akira: Y qué hago con esto?

Sofía: Ahora podrás entrar aquí cuando mas desees. Ahora regresa a tu sueño.

Akira: No! Aún no acabo con ustedes!

No tuve tiempo de quejarme pues me desmayé al instante.

Me levanté como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo ese sueño se sintió tan real que me preocupaba.

Ruina? Potencial? Y qué era ese lugar? Tantas preguntas en mi mente...

Gal seguía dormido, al igual que Sidi. Me quedé pensando en eso hasta que decidí que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta, así que desperté a Gal y a Sidi.

Convenientemente llegó Red a liberarnos y a llevarnos con la princesa. Caminamos por los pasillos callados por bastante rato hasta llegar com la princesa.

Celestia: Me alegra que hayan decidido venir. * dijo con un tono más débil al de otras veces *

Gal: Emm, estás bien?

Celestia: No, yo... Quiero disculparme por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar... De todo corazón... L-lamento haberme dejado llevar, enserio...

Akira: Está bien.

Gal: Así nomás?! Está solo bien?!

Celestia: Tienes razón, no es suficiente, es por eso que quiero ayudarlos a que regresen de donde vienen, porque, ustedes no son de este mundo no?

Akira: Es cierto. Cómo lo supo?

Gal: (emm, no se Akira-kun, cuál será la razón?)

Celestia: Nunca había visto a nadie como ustedes en todo el reino de Equestria, incluso Twilight estaba emocionada por saber más sobre ustedes.

Akira: Es cierto, curiosa es su alumna.

Gal: Creó que demasiado para mi gusto...

Akira: No decías lo mismo de su otra versión...

Gal: Emmm... Mejor no hablemos de eso...

Celestia: Bueno, no me entrometo en sus asuntos, pueden irse, solo sepan que si necesitan algo, pueden preguntarme, también sepan que yo los ayudaré a regresar con toda la magia a mi disposición.

Akira: Se lo agradecemos mucho.

Gal: Pero, quiero hablar de asuntos serios... Nos puede prestar una habitación?

Celestia: Lamento que no, pero puedo ayudarlos a que alguien les alquile o preste un piso en el pueblo en donde vive mi mejor alumna.

Gal: Y esa es...

Akira: Creó que es bastante obvio de quien nos habla Gal...

Celestia: Hablo de mi alumna Twilight Sparkle.

Gal: Ah cierto!, casi lo olvidaba.

Sidi: Vivir con Lady Twilight... Mwehehehe...

Celestia: Huh? Escuché un gato?

Akira: Emmm, no...

Así que solo nosotros y Twilight podemos escuchar lo que dice Sidi en nuestro idioma... Los demás lo escuchan como un gato maullando... Interesante - dije en mi mente intentando comprender la situación -

Celestia: Bueno, no importa, llamaré a Twilight para que los lleve a Ponyville, ahí les dará una explicación sobre este mundo y les dará refugio.

Akira: Bastante conveniente * dije pensando en el metaverso *

Celestia entonces sacó un papel y un lápiz de no se dónde, escribió unas cosas, enrollo el papel, todo con magia, y entonces el papel desapareció.

Akira: * en su mente * maaagiaaaa...

Celestia: Twilight debería estar aquí en cualquier momento, así que vayan preparándose.

Akira: Se lo agradecemos su majestad.

Gal: Si, supongo que gracias por liberarnos...

Akira: Gal... * dije susurrando con tono enojado *

Igual no planeaba hacer una escena aquí, después de todo recién salimos y estamos bajo probación.

Esperamos afuera del castillo a la llegada de Twilight con nuestras mochilas en nuestros hombros y con un calor inmenso. Hasta que por fin llegó Twilight en un carruaje con unos pegasos que la llevaban. Se bajó y nos dijo:

Twilight: Supongo que ahora viviremos en la misma ciudad.

?: Hey, Twilight, los conoces?

Un ser parecido a una lagartija de color morado con algunos rasgos verdes bajó del carruaje junto con Twilight.

Gal: Emmmmm * empezando a entrar en pánico * es eso una lagartija que habla?

Sidi: No, obviamente es un dragón.

Akira: Y cómo estas tan seguro?

Sidi: Instinto.

Twilight: Pues sí, es un dragón bebé.

Gal: Primero un gato que habla, ahora un dragón... Que también habla! QUÉ MAS FALTA?! UN SILLÓN QUE HABLA?! Esto cada vez se pone más raro...

Twilight: No, eso ya seria ridículo. Bueno, dejen los presento, Spike * dijo volteando donde el dragón * ellos son Akira y Gal; Akira, Gal, este es Spike, mi ayudante.

Spike: Un gusto conocerlos criaturas extrañas.

Gal: Ja, quién es el extraño aquí!?

Akira: Recuerda donde estamos Gal...

Gal: Ah cierto, supongo que nosotros somos los raros.

Twilight: Bueno, suben?

Gal: Yo primero!

Así que nos fuimos en el carruaje volador, y aunque Gal fue el más emocionado, termino siendo el más asustado una vez alcanzamos una altura considerable.

Gal: Ya llegamos? * dijo en un tono inquieto *

Twilight: Aún falta algo de camino.

Gal: Ya quiero bajar! * dijo casi llorando *

Hasta que por fin llegamos a Ponyville, era un pueblo pequeño y lleno de ponys, la mayoría llevaba carretas llenas de comida.

Twilight durante el camino respondió algunas dudas.

Twilight: Este reino de divide en zonas como por ejemplo: Manehattan, la capital industrial; Las Pegasus, la ciudad de las apuestas y el azar, Canterlot, donde se encuentra el castillo real y Ponyville, el pueblo en el que nos encontramos, por decir algunos ejemplos.

Akira: Interesante, y que otras especies hay en el mundo?

Twilight: Hay variedad, aparte de los ponys, los pegasos y los unicornios, están los grifos, los dragones, entre otros.

Gal: Y algún día podremos volver a muestro mundo?

Twilight: Eso es incierto, no hay magia tan poderosa para poder abrir agujeros dimensionales, o al menos no unos que duren.

Gal: Y ahí fue mi esperanza.

Twilight: No se preocupen, *comienza a susurrar* aún tenemos el metaverso.

Gal: Tienes razón, la esperanza aun no se a perdido, pero mejor hablamos en un lugar más privado...

Twilight: Vamos a mi casa, ahí podemos hablar.

En el camino nos cruzamos con un pony con un séquito de 3 ponys en traje negro.

Guardia1: Hey, cuidado, el señor Darío va a pasar.

Akira: Darío? * muchas memorias de mi vida en el mundo humano vinieron a mi sin razón aparente *

Gal: Hey, entiendo que quieran pasar, pero con qué derecho crees que puedes simplemente empujar a los demás?

Dario: Hey, bicho raro, no te metas, que no quieres saber que pasa cuando te interpone en mi camino.

Me dolía la cabeza, su voz también me recordaba muchas cosas de mi pasado, cosas que quería olvidar.

Darío: Bueno, vamos, tengo una junta muy pronto.

Y cuando dijo eso, Darío y su séquito de fueron.

Gal: Ggrr, incluso aquí, hay personas así de arrogantes... El ni siquiera ocultaba el hecho de que ve a los demás como inferiores!

Twilight: Nunca nadie había sido así antes en este pueblo... Qué esta pasando?

Gal: Hey, estás bien Akira?

Akira: Si, solo me mareé un poco...

Twilight: Mejor apuramos un poco el paso.

Continuamos la conversación en casa de Twilight.

Gal: Vaya donde vaya siempre debe de haber adultos así?!

Sidi: La cognición de esta dimensión debió de combinarse con la de su dimensión de una forma nunca antes vista, es posible que algunos individuos hayan hasta adoptado el nombre y personalidad de alguien de su dimensión.

Gal: Ósea que ese tal Darío puede ser alguien de nuestra dimensión, pero sin saberlo?

Sidi: Vaya, lo captaste rápido.

Gal: ... Saben...

Akira: Pasa algo?...

Gal: Si usamos ese mundo, no solo podríamos regresar a nuestra dimensión, sino también podríamos limpiar a la gente de aquí...

Twilight: Limpiar? Que quieres decir?

Akira: Pasa algo Gal? Te veo serio.

Gal: Es solo que... No puedo perdonar a ningún adulto que pisa a los demás cuando quiere...

Twilight: Veo que tienes tus razones.

Gal: Hey, Sidi.

Sidi: Si?

Gal: Cualquiera puede tener un palacio verdad?

Sidi: Exacto.

Gal: También un cambio de corazón si su tesoro es robado no?

Sidi: Ese seria el caso.

Gal: Continuemos nuestras operaciones como los cruzados fantasmas.

Akira: Tu quieres continuar?

Gal: Por supuesto! Será una chance para ayudar a los que no puedan defenderse, aparte de que podremos ser populares Jejejeje.

Twilight: Creó que tienes razón, esta es la oportunidad para ayudar a las víctimas de los ponys que cambiaron!. Hey, Akira, estás bien siendo nuestro líder?

Akira: Por qué yo?

Gal: Yo no podría con esa responsabilidad.

Sidi: Voy a concordar con Lady Twilight, tu serias un gran líder.

Akira: Muy bien entonces.

Gal: Y ya de paso, continuamos siendo los cruzados fantasmas? O quieres cambiar de nombre?

Akira: No podría pedir un nombre mejor.

Sidi: Una última cosa, no sabemos que consecuencia traería usar nuestros nombres en palacios, además de no ser cool, necesitamos nombres clave.

Spike: De qué hablaban todo este tiempo?

Twilight: Nada importante, por cierto, trajiste el té?

Spike: Sip, aquí tienen.

Dejó unas tazas y una tetera y se fue a ordenar unos libros.

Akira: Y como se conocieron? Tú y el dragón, Spike no?

Twilight: Pues yo lo crié, nos conocemos desde que nació.

Spike: Así es.

Twilight: Y ustedes como se conocieron?

Akira: Fue cuando atendíamos a la escuela en el otro mundo hace un año.

Gal: Era su primer año en la escuela mientras que yo ya estaba desde el año anterior a ese.

Akira: Mi primera impresión de mis compañeros no fue muy agradable, nadie quería hablar conmigo realmente, así que por una semana estuve solo, pensando en mis cosas, hasta que Gal una vez llegó y me empezó a hablar de la nada.

Gal: Estaba tan solo el men, no podía simplemente ignorarlo.

Akira: El tampoco tuvo mucha suerte en sus dos años de escuela. Nos volvimos amigos rápidamente.

Twilight: Interesante, una gran amistad la que tienen ahí.

Akira: Y tu tienes amigas?

Spike: Ppff…

Twilight: No realmente…

Gal: Y al final donde dormiremos?

Spike: Creó que puedo encargarme de eso.

Gal: Tú? Cómo exactamente?

Spike: Tendrán que vivir por separado, pero conozco a unos ponys que estaban buscando unos ayudantes, uno es el dueño de un café y la otra es una profesora.

Gal: Y seguro nos darán casa?

Spike: Seguro que si, a cambio de ayuda, por supuesto.

Gal: Tu ve con el del café, yo no soporto el sabor, ni quiero olerlo todos los días...

Akira: Ok entonces...

Spike: Mañana los introduciré, por hoy...

Twilight: Por hoy pueden dormir aquí.

Akira: Muchas gracias por dejarnos dormir aquí hoy.

Twilight: No hay de que.

Spike: Dejen les muestro la habitación.

Akira: Gracias Spike.

En ese momento una voz extraña sonó en mi cabeza.

"Yo soy tú, tu eres yo, acabas de formar un contrato con el arcana de la torre"

Gal: Hey, estás bien?

Akira: Si, todo bien, vamos a ver la habitación.

Twilight: Una cosa más.

Akira: Huh?

Twilight: Quiero que ustedes dos mañana me ayuden con los preparativos para la celebración del verano.

Gal: Tenemos que hacerlo?...

Twilight: Yo diría que sí…

Akira: Bien, te ayudaremos.

Twilight: Gracias… Me pondría nerviosa si tuviera que hacerlo sola, hasta mañana!.

Akira: Hasta mañana.

Y nos dirigimos al cuarto que Spike nos mencionó.

Esa noche Gal y yo nos regimos quien dormiría en la cama de invitados porque solo había una.

Spoiler, Gal terminó durmiendo en el suelo.

La cama no estaba mejor, era muy pequeña para mi tamaño.

Esa noche tuve un sueño, desperté en el mismo elevador de la otra vez.

Igor: Bienvenido a la Velvet room, celebremos nuestra reunión.

Akira: Qué quieres ahora?

Igor: Veo que hiciste un pacto con otro confidente.

Akira: Te refieres a Spike?

Igor: Exacto, tu circulo de conocidos se esta ampliando, tu misión a avanzado un paso.

Sofía: Los personas son la fuerza del alma, del corazón, mientras más lazos tengas y más profundos sean, más poder obtendrás.

Igor: Continúa forjando lazos con confidentes, y no te olvides de profundizarlos, no permitiré relaciones superficiales.

Akira: Qué significa todo eso?!

En ese momento un timbre sonó, habíamos subido un piso.

Sofía: Tu tiempo por hoy se acabo, regresa al mundo real.

Igor: Nos volveremos a ver pronto, ah, una cosa más.

Akira: Si?

Igor: Ten cuidado, un acontecimiento grande que puede llegar a ser fatal llegará pronto.

En ese momento me dormí sin poder hacer nada.

Continuará -


	6. T2: Prólogo

**Temporada 2: Prólogo**

? POV:

Después de mucho buscar y batallar, por fin llegue a la sala principal, la sala que seria la tumba de mi padre, el lugar donde por fin terminaría mi trabajo.

Durante los últimos dos años había trabajado para él, matando gente inocente y no tan inocente a su gusto, esperando su amor, solo eso, ser reconocido, ser querido, había sido extremadamente particular con mis notas, había alcanzado un puesto muy alto en la escala policial pese a mi edad y había despertado un furioso poder, un poder que me daría la llave de la venganza, una llave que había usado a pedido de mi padre, ahora la usare en él mismo.

O eso pensé. Cuando el palacio empezó a colapsar de la nada empecé a entrar en pánico, otro usuario? Otro asaltante de palacios? Imposible... Entonces decidí regresar al mundo real, un mundo donde todos me admiraban, donde todos me creían, donde todos me apoyaban... Después de todo, era el detective príncipe, el prodigio de la policía.

Pero una vez intente regresar, el portal era diferente a otras veces, normalmente era de color carmesí, y durante mis dos años de mercenario siempre fue así, pero hoy no... Hoy era... De colores? A pesar de preocuparme, no le presté mucha atención, hasta que...

Aparecí en un pasillo de lo que parecía ser un castillo muy brillante.

?: Otro palacio? Imposible... Juraría que salí del metaverso de la misma manera de siempre...

Y efectivamente no podía ser un palacio, me dije a mi mismo, pues el aura que emanaba no era de oscuridad o de distorsión... Pero si no estaba en un palacio dónde estaba?...

?1: Hey! Quien anda ahí!?

?: Demonios, tengo que escapar!

Saque mi teléfono para intentar escapar a algún palacio, pero aquella "persona" entró antes de que pudiera sacarlo de mi bolsillo. Nunca me quedé tan sorprendido como ahora, porque lo que me encontré no era una persona... Era un pony.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco... A dónde me mandó el metaverso?!

?1: Oh, otro de tu especie, acompáñeme a ver a la princesa por favor.

?: Princesa? Puedo preguntar que es este lugar? O quién es usted? -Dije limpiando el polvo de mi ropa-

?1: Mi nombre es Red, soy un guardia del castillo en el que te encuentras, el castillo de Canterlot.

?: Red...

Red: La princesa seria más adepta para enseñarte lo que quieras saber, ven conmigo.

Sin nada mejor que hacer decidí seguirlo.

Pasamos por varios pasillos y salones muy lujosos, pero ya me había convencido de que esto no era un palacio, por tres razones:

1: Mis ropas eran normales.

2: El ambiente y ese guardia no tenían un aura que las sombras convencionales tenían.

3: No podía llamar mi persona.

Lo seguí hasta un salón en el que me recibió una pony más grande que el guardia que me encontré, tenía un crin de color arcoíris y era de color celeste claro.

?2: Gracias por tráelo Red, puedes salir a tu descanso.

Red: Muchas gracias.

?2: Hola visitante, yo soy la princesa Celestia, princesa del reino de Equestria.

Una princesa... Si me gano su confianza será fácil regresar o matar sin llamar mucha atención...

Celestia: Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

?: Si claro, su majestad, mi nombre es Dio Akechi, soy un detective promedio y estudiante sobresaliente.

Celestia: Jeje, es bueno saber más sobre ti, supongo que estas buscando a los otros dos, no es así?

Dio: Otros dos?

Celestia: Hace unos días llegaron dos más de tu especie, tuvimos unos malentendidos, pero todo esta resuelto ahora, con gusto te daremos cobijo hasta que logren regresar a su dimensión.

Parece que algunos ya han llegado antes que yo... Habrán llegado de la misma manera? Serán usuarios del metaverso igual que yo? O será una simple fisura dimensional en un mal momento para los tres...

Dio: Me encantaría poder quedarme aquí, aprender sobre su sistema de defensa y participar usando mis habilidades de detective para ganarme mi estancia.

Celestia: Trabajas de detective? Podrás mantener el paso de la guardia real?

Dio: Créame que sí, pero sin tanta violencia, jeje, deme un día para ganarme su confianza y verá como todo cambia con un detective en el equipo!

Celestia: Me parece bien, pero por hoy, te mostraré tu habitación, si tanto estas interesado en unirte a la guardia real. Aunque me gustaría que me hablaras de lo que hace un detective en, tu mundo.

Dio: Será un placer hablar de mi ocupación.

Luego de una charla con la princesa, Red me guio hasta una habitación, muy colorida para mi gusto... Pero era mejor que nada.

Me acomodé y me puse a meditar acerca de esos otros dos... Acerca de mi trabajo como detective en el mundo humano, de mis fans por todo el mundo, y de mi padre, que habrá pasado en su palacio?

Esa noche no pude dormir, así que me fui a la librería del castillo y me puse a investigar sobre el lugar, me encontré con muchos libros de mitología y de geografía, en donde el más interesante en mi opinión fue el de la leyenda de Nightmare Moon, fascinante sin duda. Luego de leer una buena cantidad de libros (así de rápido soy) y aprender sobre las zonas del reino decidí escabullirme en las hojas de datos de algunos ponys, voy a ver si nada le pasó a mis poderes.

Encontré a algunos ejemplares muy interesantes, un vendedor de un mercado, un conductor de carruaje y... Un aspirante a alcalde... Ese último me interesó demasiado, por su ocupación y por su nombre... Darío Shido... Igual a mi padre en el otro mundo... Creó que cada vez comprendo más todo lo que paso durante la falla dimensional. A ese lo dejaré para después... Pero los otros dos... Esos se ven interesantes...

Al día siguiente...

Me desperté en medio de una conmoción.

Red: Así que ya estas despierto eh?

Dio: Si, pasó algo?

Red: Es tu primer día en la guardia real, y tienes un buen trabajo para un novato.

Dio: Pasó algo especial? Algún criminal escondido o algo del estilo?

Red: Dos ponys murieron de forma misteriosa.

Dio: Imposible... ok, dame un momento que ya voy, donde se encuentran los cadáveres?

Red: Ahora te llevamos, uno se encuentra en Ponyville y el otro trabajaba aquí.

Dio: Eso hará mi trabajo más fácil, muy bien, haré lo mejor que pueda!

Al parecer no solo existe aquí el tártarus y los palacios, sino que mis poderes no decayeron ni un poco, esto definitivamente llamará la atención...

Fuimos a revisar al pony que conducía un carruaje aquí en el castillo, había muerto al parecer de un ataque al corazón. Pero habían unos rasgos que decían que probablemente se hubiera suicidado.

Dio: Esto es realmente extraño...

Red: Dudo que haya sido suicidio... Por qué lo haría? El siempre fue tan alegre... Y justo pasó antes de la celebración de verano… Él esperaba tanto esto…

Ya estaba maso menos enterado de la celebración del verano, así que no pregunté.

Dio: Pero realmente lo fue?

Red: Qué quieres decir con eso?

Dio: Llévenme con el otro sujeto, y conserven este en buen estado, quiero comprobar algo.

Red: En-entendido...

?: Van a algún lado?

Un pegaso color blanco y armadura dorada que portaba una lanza con un pañuelo azul amarrado se acercó.

Dio: Señor, vamos a Ponyville a revisar el otro cadáver, quiero ver si hay alguna conexión entre los dos casos.

?: Me agrada tu formalidad, mi nombre es Golden Spear, uno de los mejores guerreros de la guardia real, además soy el líder del grupo en el que trabajaras.

Dio: Será un placer trabajar contigo Golden.

Golden: Estoy seguro de que así será. Ok, tienes permiso para ir a Ponyville, solo ten cuidado y regresa con buenos resultados.

Dio: Lo prometo.

Así que a ese pueblo se ha dicho, Ponyville creo se llamaba... Pero sabía de antemano que era lo que había pasado, y una vez dos muertes misteriosas más ocurran, se expandirá el rumor de una enfermedad nueva, descubierta por mi, y entonces así lograré subir mi popularidad rápidamente, y por como van las cosas, todo va a ser muuy fácil.

De paso veré a esos dos que me mencionaron antes... Veré si es necesario deshacerme de ellos...o si me serán útiles... Por ahora será mejor portarme bien, ganarme la confianza de todos, continuar con el caso que me llevará a la cima, y eventualmente regresar a mi dimensión...

Continuará -


	7. social links y un encuentro inesperado

**Vínculos sociales y un rayo de esperanza ante la soledad**

Akira pov:

Al día siguiente nos despertamos temprano sin razón aparente, o pensábamos que así era hasta que…

Twilight: *entrando a la habitación* Ah, ya están despiertos, se tardaron lo suyo…

Gal: Mmhh… Por qué entras sin tocar? -dijo medio dormido-

Twilight: Recuerden que hoy deben ayudarme con los preparativos de la celebración del verano, la princesa me lo encargó a mí y, no sé que hacer….

Akira: Segura que podemos salir por ahí sin que nadie se altere?

Twilight: Estoy segura de que estará bien, la alcaldesa ya debería de haber avisado de ustedes.

Gal: Cuándo?

Twilight: Parece que hoy en la mañana mientras ustedes dormían, ya deben de empezar a levantarse temprano…

Akira: Perdón, la noche parece mas corta aquí...

Twilight: Bueno...Vamos que Spike tiene la lista de cosas por hacer.

Akira: Pues vamos, terminemos con esto.

Así que fuimos a, buscar a Spike.

Gal: A dónde vamos primero?

Spike: Pues según esta lista debemos ir a sweet apple acres.

Gal: Y eso es en…

Spike: Pues tendremos que ir a preguntar por ahí, vamos ahora, mientras antes mejor.

Gal: Acabemos esto lo antes posible…

Salimos de ahí y, nos dirigimos al pueblo. Mientras que Spike hablaba de la misión que Celestia le había encargado a Twilight, hacer amigas, algo con lo que no estaba muy contenta que digamos.

Spike: No puede ser tan malo, mira, intenta ser amable con ella -señaló a una pony rosada que venía dando brincos-

La pony se detuvo frente a nosotros y Twilight intentó saludarla, pero...

Twilight: Emm… Hola!...

Pero antes de que haya podido continuar hablando, la dicha pony saltó y gritó casi con susto y se esfumó.

Gal: *pensando* y voló… Y se fue… a la p*ta…

Akira: Ok… Eso fue raro...

Twilight: Me sacaste las palabras de la boca…

Spike: Bueno… Ah, miren, ella nos puede dar direcciones -señalando a una señora que pasaba por ahí-

Le preguntamos donde quedaba sweet apple acres y nos respondió con unas direcciones que no había forma que las recordáramos aunque nos dio una noción de a donde ir.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una granja llena de manzanos en el que a primera vista, no vimos a nadie, cuando entramos y dimos unos pasos dentro escuchamos una voz.

?: Cuidado señorita! -se escuchó cerca de nosotros con un acento vaquero-

Entonces nos atraparon en un lazo muy apretado, haciéndonos caer al suelo y un pony de cuero naranja nos pisó mientras nosotros intentábamos liberarnos.

?: Todo bien? No le hicieron nada estas criaturas? -dijo mientras pisaba mas fuerte-

Gal: Au… No tan fuerte… ugh.

Twilight: Emm, vienen conmigo, puedes… Liberarlos?

?: Ah, perdone, es que nunca vi a nadie como ellos.

Akira: De hecho esperábamos reacciones así o peores…

Spike: No le llegó la noticia de la alcaldesa?

?: Estuve tan, ocupada con la comida de la celebración del verano que no le presté atención, disculpen.

Twilight: Bueno, déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle…

Pero la otra pony no la dejó terminar pues empezó a sacudir su… Mano?... Casco?... A gran velocidad.

?: Muy buenas, mi nombre es Apple Jack, cómo está? Aquí en Sweet Apple Acres nos gusta hacer amistades!

Twilight: Amistades?! De hecho yo… Quería…

Apple: Bien, que puedo hacer por ti? -guiñando un ojo-

Y soltó a Twilight de su apretón de manos intenso, Twilight se quedó moviendo su mano? (Dejémoslo así) y Spike la detuvo, seguido de una risa abierta de parte del dragón.

Akira: -limpiando su ropa- Hola, mi nombre es Akira, y mi amigo aquí es Gal.

Gal: -limpiándose también- Ay… Eres tan despreocupado que hasta asustas, lo sabes?

Apple: Pues no resultaron tan malas personas como parece, perdón es que nunca vi a nadie como ustedes.

Twilight: Bueno, vine a supervisar los preparativos para la celebración del verano, tú estas a cargo de la preparación del banquete, no?

Akira: Vinimos...

Apple: Claro que sí! Quieres una muestra? -y se fue corriendo-

Akira: Uuhh, muestras gratis!

Gal: A lo mejor y esta es la oportunidad de perdonarla por lo anterior! Yo primero.

Akira: Tú sabes queque no será así…

Gal: Ya veremos eso…

Apple: A almorzar! Compañeras!

Y muchos ponys salieron de la nada y corrieron hacia nosotros. Después de pasar encima de nosotros una mesa se encontraba delante.

Gal: Como demonios apareció esta mesa?!

Apple: Permítanme presentarles a la familia Apple.

Akira: Pues… Son muchos… -dije sorprendido-

Apple: Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple… - y dijo muchos más que ya ni escuché pues eran demasiados, excepto dos, Apple Boom y la abuela Smith, aparte, todos traían algún postre de manzana, a Gal le gustan los postres, pero yo odio lo dulce-

Gal: No crees que son demasiados para una familia? -susurrando-

Akira: Por alguna razón lo veo normal… -susurrando-

Gal: -en voz alta- Dios… Todos estos postres se venles deliciosos!

Estábamos hablando entre nosotros mientras que Twilight estaba en otros asuntos con el resto de la familia, hasta que dijeron "pues yo creo que ya son parte de la familia" y volteamos a ver con cara de WTF?!

Twilight: -escupe- Jeje… Gracias… Pero veo que ya el banquete esta listo así que nos vamos ahora.

Gal: Ya era hora… -se levanta de la mesa-

Apple Boom: No se quedarán a almorzar?- y puso unos ojos muy tiernos-

Gal: No puedo… Con tanta ternura…

Akira: Esos ojos me penetran el alma… Creo que deberíamos quedarnos Twi…

Twilight: Bueno…

Mientras comíamos y hablábamos una voz sonó en mi cabeza, había formado un vínculo con el arcana "the strenght".

Toda la familia se alegró y nos bombardeo de pasteles, luego de esa dura batalla en la que nuestros cinturones terminaron por parecer muchas tallas mas pequeños, nos fuimos al siguiente destino.

Spike: A ver, la siguiente es una pegaso llamada Rainbow. Debería de estar limpiando las nubes.

Twilight: Pues no parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo…

Akira: Tranquila, esperemos un po…

Y entonces fui tacleado por algo o alguien que apareció de la nada.

Akira: Gyah! *cae en un charco de lodo*

?: Oh, lo lamento mucho, déjame ayudarte.

Me ayudó a levantarme y entonces se fue volando por un segundo, antes de traer una nube y prácticamente vaciarla encima de mí, entonces la pegaso empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mío a gran velocidad y en un segundo estaba seco, como nuevo.

Akira: Ok… No sé como funcionó eso… Pero gracias.

?: Si, no fue la mejor forma de presentación.

Akira: Y que lo digas…

?: Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, y soy la pegaso más rápida de todo Equestria!

Akira: Se nota que si…

Twilight: Así que tu eres Rainbow Dash…

Rainbow: La única y original! Por qué?

Twilight: Tu eres la que debe despejar el cielo no? Soy Twilight Sparkle, la princesa me envió a ver el clima.

Rainbow: Si, si, lo hare en un segundo.

Gal: Ja, tu no tienes preocupación alguna no?

Rainbow: Es muy fácil hacer eso, ya lo hare después. En cuanto acabe de practicar.

Gal: Practicar para…

Rainbow: Los wonderbolts, se presentarán mañana, voy a mostrarles mis trucos!

Gal: Oh, suerte con eso, sabes, to solía ser el mejor corredor del equipo de carreras de mi escuela, hasta que un accidente me obligó a salir…

Rainbow: Oh, eso es tan triste…

Gal: Bueno, que tal una pequeña demostración despejando el cielo, a que tardas más de 10 segundos.

Rainbow: Quieres apostar?!

Gal: Adelante!

Y a la velocidad del rayo voló por todo el cielo pateando nubes, y en 10 segundos ya había terminado. Twilight tenía la boca abierta y Gal estaba igual.

Gal: Fantástico!

Rainbow: Gracias! Hay que encontrarnos otra vez, me gustaría conocerlos mejor.

Akira: Cuenta con eso!

En ese momento una voz sonó en mi cabeza, había formado un vínculo con el arcana "the priestess".

Spike: Bueno, nos vemos luego, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Rainbow: Hasta luego!

Durante el camino nos encontramos con unos guardias caminando y hablando con… un humano?!

Gal: Hey, no es eso un humano?

Akira: Si, lo es, vamos Gal!

Gal: Hey!

Y volteó hacia nosotros, cuando nos vio se quedó sorprendido y corrió hacia nosotros.

?: Imposible, humanos, qué tal? Qué hacen aquí?

Akira: Eso deberíamos preguntar nosotros! Quién eres?

?: Ah, dónde están mis modales, mi nombre es Dio Akechi.

Gal: Akechi? Donde escuché ese apellido antes?...

Dio: Quizás me conocen, salí en tv un par de veces, soy un detective novato.

Gal: Ah ya, ya te recuerdo! Wow, no pensé que de todos los humanos que nos podríamos encontrar justo sería una celebridad... Y que haces aquí?

Dio: Pues llegué ayer y ahora trabajo para la guardia real como detective.

Akira: Enserio?

Dio: Si, y mi primer día no fue fácil… Hubo dos muertes hoy.

Akira: Q-qué?

Dio: Casos muy misteriosos, y parece que nuevos, nunca se dio algo así antes… Y justo un día antes de una celebración importante al parecer…

Akira: Pero descubriste algo o…

Dio: No puedo decirles mas sobre eso, y debo volver al trabajo, lo lamento, pero se siente bien hablar con mas de mi misma especie.

Akira: El placer es nuestro Akechi, creímos que estaríamos solos…

Akechi: Y si mañana nos encontramos para la celebración esa del verano? Ustedes la están supervisando no?

Twilight: Me están ayudando, hola, soy…

Dio: Twilight Sparkle no?

Twilight: Cómo lo supiste?

Dio: Pues porque soy adivino. Jaja, no, enserio, Celestia me contó sobre ti.

Twilight: Ah ya…

Dio: Bueno, me tengo que ir, espero vernos pronto, emm, como te llamabas?

Akira: Mi nombre es Akira.

Dio: Muy bien Akira, hasta pronto, luce cono que eres alguien interesante, espero poder vernos pronto.

En ese momento una voz sonó en mi cabeza, había formado un vínculo con el arcana de "la justicia".

Dio: Bueno, adiós -y se fue con los guardias-

Gal: Quién lo diría…

Akira: Si… Quién lo diría…

Spike: Bueno, nuestro siguiente objetivo es… Una pony llamada Rarity…

Twilight: Vamos rápido.

Fuimos hasta una cúpula en la que todo estaba decorado, y vimos una unicornio de color blanco y crin morado.

Cuando volteó a vernos se quedó mirando a Gal por un segundo y con brillo en los ojos. Spike la miraba de la misma forma, aunque la de Rarity era más de interés, mientras que Spike estaba mucho más… Diferente…

Twilight: Emm, disculpe…

?: Eh? Ah, disculpe, si?

Twilight: Tu eres Rarity no?

Rarity: Exacto. Y -mirándonos- ustedes son?

Akira: Ah, to soy Akira, y él es Gal.

Gal: Qué hubo?

Rarity: N-nada, pero, quiero hablar contigo, Gal.

Gal: Emm… Pasa algo?

Rarity: Tu forma es bastante inusual, pero eres atractivo, así que…

Gal: Woah, espera espera… Mira, no estoy tan desesperado…

Rarity: Te iba a pedir que fueras modelo para mi siguiente obra de textilería!

Gal: Emmm… Qué?...

Akira: Perdón? Le decías a Gal?

Rairty: Exactamente!

Continuará -


End file.
